


Trilogy 1 - Snake Charm

by Joy



Series: Trinity Universe - 3rd Series - Trilogy [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bondage, Drama, Kink, M/M, Rape, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidnapping and bizarre introductions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trilogy 1 - Snake Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of Trilogy, the 3rd series in the continuing saga of The Trinity Universe. Visits is the 1st series, then Trinity is the 2nd. Those are complete. Trilogy is an ongoing series.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING NOTE: This is one of the regrettable times where I decided to blur the line between Sexual Arousal and Consent. A bit of a journey for me, since I'm a rape survivor.

"Have you ever used those weapons she uses?" Jack called out as the movie's credits rolled.

Jason smirked over his shoulder as he made his way to the kitchen, dumping the empty beer bottles. "They're called sai. The plural being sais. And not really, no. They're offensive weapons used in a completely different discipline."

Daniel walked in, tossing the used popcorn bags in the garbage. "What's _not really_ mean?"

"It means that if I have to, I know how to use them to a minimal degree, but I've never trained with them because, as I said, they're offensive, and therefore not used in Tai Chi. Or rather, the discipline of Tai Chi that I use." He grinned as Jack came in, draining his last beer. "No, we're not gonna go out and buy some."

"Damn."

"That was so believable, Jack," Jason added with an eye roll. "Try again."

"You're no fun."

Snorting, Jason slapped Jack on the ass. "That's not what you said last night." Jack started up that devilish grin and Jason's hand came up with a scolding finger wag. "No. I'm still not buying any. Besides, you are far too--"

Jack moved quickly, his hand slapping over Jason's mouth. "If you say old, so help me--"

Jason snatched his hand away. " _Set_ in your ways to be fooling around with those weapons. Jeez, paranoid much?"

"No, just... sensitive."

Jason returned the devilish look and brought his hand down to Jack's groin. "I'm remembering last night. Like all that fun you had when I moved my tongue over that _one_ delicate spot right over the..." As his thumb pressed in, Jack slapped it away, making Jason laugh indulgently. "What's the matter, Jack?" he teased.

"Stop misdirecting."

"You love my misdirection."

"My _point_ ," he emphasized, making Jason laugh, "is that I don't want to use the sais. I just want to see _you_ use them."

"Methinks he wants to see you spar again," Daniel suggested as he left the kitchen, turning down the hall.

"Not with Alex, that's for sure," Jason called after him. When Jack snorted, he gave the man a dirty look. "Be nice to Alex when you see him, Jack. That bruise on his shoulder will take a while to heal. Hitting it just to see him wince will only make it worse. It'd serve you right if he'd punch you back, but you'd try it knowing damn well he won't."

"He likes being a Captain," Jack replied smugly, loving how his baiting always worked--and mostly because Jason let it.

"He'd like to be a Major even more, but I'm telling you to back off," Jason answered.

"Ooooh, _telling_ me," Jack taunted.

"Ah huh, telling," Jason replied and swiftly turned him around and shoved Jack face-first against the hallway wall, bringing up his right arm in an elbow lock. Because the smile on Jack's face made it obvious that he was enjoying the rough play, Jason leaned in and whispered against his ear. "However, _I_ don't have any trouble hitting you. Or slamming you. Or punching you. Or fucking--"

"Don't break anything," Daniel said nonchalantly, walking past.

"So says the penis gallery," Jack replied as he turned swiftly into the elbow lock, dislodging Jason's hold and shoving him into the opposite wall. "You wanna try that again?" he asked, smiling around his teasing kisses as he pushed his hips against Jason's.

Jason chuckled, still amused by the penis reference, and brought his arms up Jack's wide back, holding him there. "I think you just did," he finally replied before losing his ability to speak.

When all three cell phones beeped in succession, interrupting Jack's plan of action, he broke his deep kiss with a sigh and went for his jacket. As soon as Jason and Daniel looked at their phones, they shared his sentiments. "Well, so much for that mid-week day off," Jack grumbled, reading the phone screen. "Hammond."

As Jason and Daniel clicked the answer buttons on their phones, Jack pressed the call button on his and dialed. "O'Neill, what's the emer..."

Daniel and Jason watched as Jack listened to the caller, nodding his head and grunting his answers. Sometimes that was worrying, sometimes it wasn't. But judging from the look on Jack's face, Jason figured it was the latter.

"Well?" he asked when Jack hung up.

"Wouldn't give details over the phone but we're expected at the mountain ASAP. In Class A's."

"What?" Jason asked.

"Yep. After that, there's a briefing, so you know what that means."

"Mission," Daniel sighed.

"Snakeless, I hope," Jason added. "What's the dress occasion for?"

"We'll see," Jack replied and adjusted the crotch of his jeans, hating to waste a perfectly good start of an erection. "Rain check?"

"Like you have to ask," Jason replied as he grabbed his jacket and keys.

"There's a bright side though," Daniel offered as he opened his front door.

"There is?" Jason asked.

"Maybe we'll be lucky and it's be nothing more than a survey. We could all end up offworld with nothing to do and no threats, with a lot of densely packed forest for taking late night walks in." He smiled gamely and they knew what he meant, remembering a mission long ago with SG-11.

"You've got a dirty mind, Daniel Jackson," Jack said as he too grabbed his keys and jacket.

"That's why you love me."

"That's one theory."

Jason's laughter covered the barb Daniel sent back.

 

**…**

 

Jason entered the briefing room with his teammates directly behind, but before he and his team joined SG-1 at the table, Hammond appeared at his office door and gestured.

"Major Coburn, before the briefing, I'd like a word in private."

"Yes, sir," Jason answered and giving the others a glance, stepped into Hammond's office and closed the door. He stood at attention, waiting for a signal from the General whether the talk would be formal or informal, and the answer came when Hammond waved at the chair in front of his desk.

"At ease. Have a seat, Major."

"Yes, sir," Jason answered and sat down.

"Two things," Hammond began as he sat down and clasped his hands on the desk. "First. The position of Base Psychologist."

At the look on the General's face, Jason's heart sank. He'd hoped his combat experience would gain him special treatment but the General's expression told him otherwise. "You've heard from Major Davis, sir?"

"Yes, I have. I'm sorry, Major, but I'm afraid that the Department of Civilian Personnel's requirements for the position are quite strict. Major Davis tried his best, but it didn't pan out."

Jason sighed. "What did they decide, sir?"

Hammond gave Jason a sympathetic look. "In a nutshell, that you need experience, which you have to admit, you do not have."

Jason nodded. "I figured that might be the huge drawback, sir."

Hammond returned the nod. "As we both did, Major. While you have a Doctorate in Psychology and are qualified to hold a position as a _regular_ psychologist, both the DCP and the Pentagon believe that a position at this base also requires a degree in Psychiatry as well as hands-on experience in treating people with Post Traumatic Stress."

Jason again nodded, hating that he understood. "I'd hoped that my own experiences in combat would have been enough. Do you think that maybe my... _experiences_... here are partly responsible for my not getting the assignment?" He'd been thinking that perhaps his breakdown after Jack and Daniel's supposed deaths might have been a hindrance. Unofficial rules were to make no deep attachments as a warning to the risks of the job, but that was damn near impossible and sometimes, you were punished for your own grieving depression--just as Jason was afraid he had been.

"No, Major. Your experiences here make you uniquely qualified, as do your additional specialty degrees in abnormal and criminal psychology, but the _Powers That Be_ require a degree in the field of psychiatry as well as _professional_ practical experience, and those are two things you do not have at the present time."

"No, sir."

"I have, however," Hammond stressed, "seen to it that you have clearance to _assist_ the new Base Psychiatrist when your duties permit, provided that would be of interest to you."

Jason stared at the General, shocked and very honored. "Yes, sir, it would. Thank you very much for the chance, sir."

"You're welcome, Major," Hammond answered with a grin. "However, that position is unofficial, and you will not work extra hours in order to acquire the experience, is that understood?"

"Clearly, sir," Jason smiled.

"Good man," Hammond answered. He paused, letting out a sigh. "On a personal note, Major, I believe you have a lot to offer as an assistant, even if it's not exactly the post you'd hoped to have."

"Thank you, sir, but I didn't really--"

"Major, the new psychiatrist does _not_ have the proper field experience. You do. That is an area in which you will be invaluable, and I trust you will be just that, especially when it comes to the mental health of base personnel?"

Jason grinned knowingly. "Yes, sir. I'll do my best."

"Good. Now I'd like to be perfectly honest, Major."

"Sir?"

"I have to admit that I'm glad of the rejection."

Jason frowned.

"Don't misunderstand, but frankly, you've performed magnificently as leader of SG-2 and I don't want to lose you as a team leader."

Jason swallowed. "Thank you, sir."

"Now, the second thing."

"Yes, sir?"

"Your twenty-year mark is approaching next week and you haven't yet signed a new contract. Given that you were waiting on the news of the post assignment, I understand the delay, but that is no longer an issue."

"Yes, sir."

"I've made my position clear, but I have to ask what you wish to do. Do you still wish to resign your commission and relinquish leadership of SG-2?"

"No, sir," Jason said adamantly. "It is the reason why this entire decision of mine has been very difficult."

"Do you feel that you can still offer your best to the U.S. Air Force, this command, and as leader of SG-2?"

"Absolutely, sir," Jason replied just as adamantly as before. "Unless you prefer someone else as leader--"

"I believe that SG-2 is in good hands _at the present time_ ," Hammond stated, giving Jason a look that brooked no argument. "However, all that will depend on whether or not I have a newly signed contract on my desk by end of business today."

Jason couldn't hold back the grin. "Yes, sir. You'll have it."

"Good. Now, before the briefing, there are two more things that need to be taken care of."

"Sir?"

Hammond stood up and looked through the window behind Jason, and catching Jack watching them, he motioned at the Colonel with two fingers. It was an odd gesture, Jason thought, because it didn't call Jack into the office.

Jason turned his attention back to his boss. "Sir?"

"Both you and Captain Wagner have come into my command out of uniform."

Jason stared at the smirking General and a half-second later, found himself flushing slightly. He knew this little joke about being _out of uniform_. It was an informal way of letting someone know they were getting promoted. While his own was a shock, it was overshadowed by the knowledge that Alex had finally had his efforts recognized. The man had worked his ass off.

"Thank you, sir. For myself, but mostly for Alex. He very much deserves the promotion."

Hammond paused by the door, picking up a folder and two small, slender boxes traditionally used for medals. "Whether you realize it or not, _Lieutenant Colonel_ , so do you."

Outside the office, Jack snapped his fingers. "Places, kids."

Daniel smiled broadly as SG-1 moved to one side of the table and stood in a single column, facing the General's office. SG-2 did the same on the other side of the table, though Alex was clueless. He stood in front of Anna and Kane and frowned across the table at Jack.

"What's going on, Colonel?"

"You're supposed to be at attention, Wagner," Jack told him, not bothering to hide the smirk as Alex returned his attention forward.

Hammond and Jason walked into the room but Hammond stopped a few steps from his door while Jason moved on to stand with his teammates.

"Attention to orders," Hammond began, holding up the document in his hand.

Cued, Jack stepped forward next to his C.O. and made an about-face. "Major Coburn, Captain Wagner," he ordered. "Stand to and be recognized," and he indicated the space to his right before the star-mapped window.

The two men complied, turning about to face the room, with Alex briefly shooting Jason a confused expression until he saw the boxes Jack was suddenly holding. The next five minutes were pretty much filled with surprised pride as Hammond read the orders and Jack placed the rank on his collar.

Daniel beamed proudly as Jason's oak leaf clusters were replaced, going from gold to silver, and grinned a bit indulgently at the blush of shock on Alex's face as his captain's bars were removed and gold oak leaf clusters snapped in their place. He risked a look at Kane and Anna and felt a pang of regret that Al and Connor weren't there instead.

Finished, Hammond saluted Jason and Alex, then ordered, "Congratulations, gentlemen. Now I expect your uniforms to reflect your new rank before the briefing in two hours. Dismissed."

**…**

 

Jason and Alex waited in the quartermaster office while the airmen in the back worked quickly on their rank, sewing the new tabs into the collars of two sets of field fatigues. Other uniforms had already been placed on order and would be ready in two days.

As the airmen returned their shirts, Alex sent Jason a smirk. "When'd you put in for this?"

Jason grinned at him as he put on one of the two shirts. "After I came back from Diné."

Alex was confused for a moment, thinking over the last time Jason had visited his grandfather, then it hit him. Over a year and a half ago, when SG-1 had gone missing and presumed dead. "But... that long ago?"

Jason shrugged. "You know how the channels are. Takes that long sometimes."

Alex was still confused. "May I ask why that time?"

Jason sighed as he looked back at his 2IC. "C'mon. I've some papers to sign. I'll see if I can't explain it in my office."

They went back down to level 26, both of them silent. When they reached Jason's office, he shut the door and went to his desk, pulling out his contract form. As he initialed and signed the document, he made Alex wait, saying nothing. Then he set his pen down and folded his hands over the paper.

"The thing is Alex, you led the team for four months. I know I was only gone for a few of those months, but Hammond let you command while I was gone because of your experience. I know you had another senior officer there, but you were the senior in charge and you did a damn good job of it, too. After I got back, and read the mission reports, I put in the recommendation."

Alex stood there, staring at him, then turned away, blowing out a slow breath as the feelings of both gratitude and guilt filled him.

Jason knew exactly what the man was feeling. "It _was_ a while ago, Alex. There isn't any conflict of interest."

Alex turned to Jason, grinning slightly, amused that Jason _would_ get what he was feeling. "I know, but still."

Jason came round the desk and sat on the edge, folding his hands in his lap. "Don't feel guilty. You earned the promotion. As for what's between us..." He shrugged and took a deep breath. "We haven't _exactly_ talked much about it."

Alex grinned as he sat next to him, moving a tray out of way so he could do so. "I didn't want to go all girly on you, wanting to talk about it. We did, a few times, but going on about it... well, you know."

"You wouldn't have sounded girly, Alex. We're both talkers and like to talk things out."

They hadn't been together that often since the holiday three months earlier, and it had mostly been because Jason insisted that Alex see others, even if they were just one-offs. Alex had tried, but all that had accomplished was to confirm that his feelings for Jason weren't something temporary.

Jason's feelings, on the other hand--Alex _still_ couldn't figure them out. The man was layered and complex. How he could love so many people--well, Daniel and Jack, and him. He didn't get it and probably never would. What he found more confusing was Daniel and Jack's willingness to let Jason be with him. To them, relationships weren't contracts of ownership, unlike the way men usually behaved. And it wasn't normal.

"You're thinking too much again," Jason kidded, nudging Alex with his elbow. "I know you're still trying to get used to all of us."

"It's a bit much, Jace, and I still feel jealous sometimes," and he raised a hand to forestall Jason's interruption, "and _yes_ , I'm trying to stifle it. I may understand and accept our relationship but it still mystifies me how you can love them, and me, and allow us to..."

"Have sex with each other?" Jason grinned, and when Alex flushed, he added, "It's never boring, is it?"

"No," Alex said, flushing again. He loved Jason, loved having sex with him, and being with him never embarrassed him, but thoughts of Jack, on the other hand, highly aroused him. He hadn't had sex with Jack since that time on the island, but every damn time Jason would whisper about Jack in his ear while he fucked him... Rockets went off.

And his dick was waking up. Clearing his throat, Alex stood up and walked around, shaking his hands as if they were asleep. "Let's talk about something else, okay?"

Jason grinned at him. "Okay. The mission?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "We haven't had the briefing yet so how can we talk about it?"

"Well, I have an idea."

"And?"

"I think it's about that Tok'ra message we received yesterday."

Alex frowned. "The one about some defectors in Baal's ranks wanting sanctuary?"

"That's the one," Jason nodded, reaching behind to grab his contract. Standing and heading for the door, he said over his shoulder, "C'mon, I have to deliver this to the General, so we may as well hang around the briefing room."

"Briefing isn't for another half hour," Alex said, following him out.

"And your point, Major?" Jason asked, smirking.

"Just sayin' is all, Lieutenant Colonel."

**…**

 

The briefing was short and to the point. The SGC had received another message from the Tok'ra plus one from M'Zel, leader of the Rebel Jaffa at the Alpha Site.

"General, according to M'Zel's network of spies," Teal'c stated after the teams took their seats, "a number of Jaffa on one of the minor planets in Baal's domain wish to join the rebellion."

Hammond nodded, then looked around the table. "While I could have assigned others to what is typically a rescue operation, M'Zel's message suggested that Teal'c's presence would be a significant boon to the rebel Jaffa on the planet in question."

"Are we even sure the intel's correct?" Daniel asked. "Baal's been known to drop information like this, or so we've heard, anyway."

"I believe the intel is correct," Teal'c answered, and Sam nodded.

"Dad's also said that he's sure the information is valid, but Selmak _is_ worried because the encrypted message they received from the spy on P3X-229 was over a few weeks old and they haven't heard from the spy since."

" _That_ is not good news," Jack said.

"No, but Dad still says it's worth checking out. The planet isn't a large one, and they have little more than an outpost there."

"Maybe that's why the Jaffa wanna leave," Jason put in.

"Boredom," Jack added, grinning slightly.

"Boredom or not, it's why I'm sending both your teams in, along with SG units 3 and 15. Any questions?" There were none. "Then get yourselves geared up. You leave in 30."

**…**

 

Immediately exiting the gate, with SG-3 and 15 taking point, SG-1 and 2 came in on their six--and froze on the platform.

"What the hell?" Jack asked, the look on his face matching everyone else's. "Where're the Jaffa?"

"Aren't they supposed to be waiting for us?" Jason asked Teal'c.

"Indeed they are," Teal'c replied, scowling.

"Intel isn't usually this weak, is it?" Kane asked.

Anna glanced at him as she looked around in alarm. "The intel is not weak. Merely--"

"Wrong," Jack finished for her as the hairs stood up on the back of his neck. Snapping his fingers, the signal was sent to lock and load. "Daniel, dial home."

Daniel ran to the DHD sitting ten yards away, but the moment he began dialing, an Alkesh ship decloaked over him. "Jack!" he yelled, dialing faster as he moved around the DHD, stretching across for the glyph panels even as he tried to stay out of the range of the rings. There wasn't a ring platform but that didn't mean anything. He'd seen the rings used in the middle of a field and wasn't taking any chances.

"Cover, next to the gate!" Jack yelled as the teams lined up by the gate. There *was* no actual cover however. The only thing they could do was drop down flat next to the raised platform the gate sat on.

As the wormhole activated, a golden light came down, enveloping Daniel and he felt that pull one feels when beamed up by Asgard. Only this felt... different. "Jack--" he began, but was whisked away.

"Daniel!" Jason and Jack yelled, but the golden light enveloped them, too. Alex grabbed for Jason, and as a result, was transported along with him.

Ten seconds later, the Alkesh moved off, re-cloaking.

"Shit," Major Pierce replied, and punched the buttons to the GDO. "Let's get back and find out what the hell's going on."  


 

Daniel found himself on the floor of what looked like one of the holding rooms in an Hatak vessel only this one was hexagonal with a diameter of perhaps twenty feet. He assumed he was aboard the Alkesh, but it wasn't a traditional Goa'uld design. The walls and ceiling were similar to stucco, colored a golden yellow, and the floor was some sort of polished marble.

The light source came from elongated hexagonal panels depressed into the walls. It gave Daniel the feeling of being inside a beehive. Not exactly a pleasant thought, even if the lighting was calming enough. Or perhaps the better word would be _subduing_ , given where he was.

Pushing to sit up, he grimaced at the slight headache and remembered being zatted by something after beaming aboard. When he brought his right hand up to rub his forehead, he found a two-inch wide bracelet made of something resembling obsidian. Looking at his other wrist, he found another, and yet two more on his ankles. That didn't bode well.

Looking around him, he found Jack, Jason, and Alex still unconscious, and holding his breath, he crawled to Jack first and saw his chest rise. Sighing with relief, he checked his pulse anyway and found it strong. He next went to Alex, lying next to Jack, then Jason, who lay further away.

All of them seemed fine, health-wise anyway, but that did nothing to reassure Daniel that they'd stay that way. A quick inspection revealed that their weapons and field vests were gone--no surprise there. The only things that remained were their t-shirts, trousers, boots, and dog tags.

He shook Jason's shoulder, trying to wake him, and Jason's eyelids fluttered for a moment, then opened to look up at him. Jason didn't ask him anything. He didn't need to. He turned his head and looked over at Jack and Alex, then sighed. Daniel nodded with resignation.

"Yep, we're together. But... not exactly where we want to be. And look at your wrist?"

Jason rolled onto his side and sat up, looking at the obsidian bands. "Restraints of some kind, I'll bet you anything." Reaching out to tug at Jack's leg, then Alex's, he called their names. Already stirring, Alex bolted upright, then held his head as it swam. "Shit."

"Whatever that was they hit us with," Jason commented, "it wasn't a zat. I don't feel tingly. Just headachy and muscle-weak."

Jack glared at his restraints, then rolled over and pushed up on his knees, looking around as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Looks kinda like a cell," he said, slowly pushing to his feet. He reached out automatically to brace a hand on the wall for support, then took another look around the hexagonal room. There was no obvious door, no way out. He tapped the light panel with his fist and found it solid enough.

"No way out, apparently."

Jason got to his feet, massaging the back of his neck as Jack had been doing. "None. There are no seams in these walls. The way out is likely controlled from the outside, like all cells."

"You state the obvious," Jack told him and Jason sent back a small sneer. "Don't get snippy, Jack. We're all in this. And there's no way we could have foreseen this so don't blame yourself either."

"I can and will," Jack growled. "Why didn't we sent a MALP through?"

"We did," Daniel told him. "We saw Jaffa in the distance, in makeshift camps, and we brought the MALP back."

"An illusion," Jason sighed. "All to grab a few of us."

"Torture seems likely in our future then," Jack commented as he leaned against the wall and slid down to sit, drawing his knees up.

Alex sighed and leaned against a section of the hexagon wall next to Jack's. "Great. Was hoping to get through my SGC career without having that happen."

Jason slapped him lightly on his bruised shoulder as he sat down next to him. "How's the shoulder?"

Alex shot him a mock-scowl. "At least I'm bruised beforehand, thanks to your tender teaching."

Jason nudged him affectionately. "We'll make it though this, Alex."

"We have before," Daniel added as he dropped down between Jack and Jason. "We will again."

At that moment, a strange sound erupted; mechanical but with a dampening sound to it. The next thing the guys knew, they were falling forward to the other side of the room's walls, as if gravity had shifted. The ceiling dissolved and four Jaffa marched in--down the wall-turned-floor. They held small weapons in one hand, short whips in the other.

"Shit, that's gonna kill my fetish for a while," Jack mumbled as they were escorted from the room.

**…**

 

Baal sipped absently from the cup he held, his attention focused on the holographic projection displaying the two members of SG-1 he'd sent for. The other two were a delightful bonus, especially the one called Jason. As they were escorted into his main hall and pushed to their knees, Baal's smile grew. He couldn't be more pleased and as he thought of the plans he'd originally formed, the things he would do to them, make them do, he decided to be a bit more inventive. His free hand palmed his erection, absently stroking. He wanted to be hard for their first meeting.

"What do you think of our new arrivals?" he asked his Loh'tar, who stood next to him.

The tall, handsome slave reached out to the projection and traced a finger over the image of Alex. "I think you're going to have fun with them."

"You think correctly. But what of your feelings? You know these men."

The slave withdrew his hand and clasped it with the other behind his back as he turned toward Baal. "Not... exactly."

"No, not exactly. But you want them anyway, do you not?"

"Especially the blond."

"So I have noticed," Baal replied mischievously.

"Are you going to allow it?"

Baal's smile grew almost predatory. "In two days, I have to quell another uprising in Cronus' former domain. I should have... our guests... broken in by then, but not beaten. Merely... used. I will leave you in charge so you may do with them as you please. But you will not harm them, is that understood?"

The Loh'tar nodded, a smile playing at his lips. "Crystal clear."

Baal smirked at him. "You are wondering why, are you not?"

"I have an idea."

"I'm planning on letting them go. I need word of my power spread. That cannot be accomplished by killing these men of the Tau'ri. They will inform the Tok'ra and they will tell others. One last item. You will not possess O'Neill. He is mine and mine alone."

"I understand."

"Good. You may do as you wish with the others."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. And you have earned it. I shall, of course, leave my monitors on to record all that transpires."

"Of course."

"You will not disappoint me."

"Have I ever?"

"No," Baal answered as he looked over his slave. "I want to take the edge off," he said, changing the subject abruptly. "I can so easily get hard again," and with a smile that turned indulgent, Baal pointed at the floor before his feet and his Loh'tar turned and knelt, waiting for the signal. When Baal planted his feet more widely apart, his slave smiled, unlaced the leather breeches and took his master's cock into his mouth.

Baal combed his fingers through his slave's thick hair, allowing him to get him harder, then pulled back and waited while his Loh'tar turned round on his knees, unlacing his own leather breeches and pushing them down. Baal bent him over, then knelt, knees spread outside the slave's thighs, and breached his asshole with one single, rough stroke. As he fucked his favorite ass, Baal watched the image on the holographic projection, thinking of the many ways he would do the same to the men on the screen.

**…**

 

As they were led through two immense doors, Daniel marvelled at the simplistic beauty of the hall. Its walls matched the color and material of the cell they had been in; the floor was polished black marble, decorated sparsely with low-set sofas, littered with overstuffed cushions of all colors, and set apart by long narrow 'coffee' tables.

At the end of the hall sat a large hexagonal platform, two steps high. Placed at its center was a long short-backed couch framed by two small round tables. Each table held a cup and pitcher. In front of the couch sat another table, this one also holding a cup and pitcher, but next to those sat overflowing bowls of colorful fruit.

The lighting of the hall came from several recessed panels, shaped in the same elongated hexagons that had decorated their cell. Incense burned from hanging censers descending from long chains in the ceiling; its smoke drifted throughout the hall, and the smell reminded Daniel of a mixture of frankincense and copal.

The combination gave the air of relaxation and meditation, though Jack had a feeling it was meant to distract, not comfort. This seemed like a receiving hall; for guests or prisoners, it probably made no difference to whatever snake ruled this place.

Their Jaffa escorts pushed the four men to their knees before the platform, then pulled their hands behind them. There came a humming sound and their 'bracelets' stuck together as if magnetized. For all Jack knew, they were. Didn't matter really--they'd been efficiently cuffed.

Grateful that his knees had been fixed, Jack settled himself, then looked over his teammates to see how they were doing. To his left was Alex; to his right, Daniel, then Jason. They seemed to be holding up as well as he was, and Jack wished it would stay that way long enough to seek escape. First things first. Take stock of their surroundings and their captor's strengths and weaknesses.

"Daniel, who owns this place?" he asked, waiting for a Jaffa to smack him for talking. When nothing happened, Jack wasn't sure that was a good thing. They were prisoners. Shouldn't they be silenced?

"Baal," Daniel replied, nodding at the Jaffa several feet behind them. Their black forehead tattoos bore the mark of a curled V with a dot in the center.

Jack groaned. "Shit."

"Yeah," Daniel replied, replaying his last observance of Baal over three years earlier.

"Should we be worried?" Alex asked, and at the look Jason gave him, he added, "Well, some snakes are better than others."

"Considering that they're egomaniacal and somewhat cannibalistic," Jason told him, "I don't think that makes a difference."

"Baal is very different," Daniel began, then paused and let out a breath. "He smiles."

"Smiles?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah," Daniel replied. "A lot. When I posed as Lord Yu's Loh'tar, I was given a run down on Baal. Some of that information stated that Baal smiles as he tortures you, fucks you, or kills you. And he has a wicked sense of humor as well as a nasty temper. When I was on the space station, I saw evidence of most of that, except for the sex. Fortunately."

Jack raised an eyebrow at him, but was immediately reminded that Daniel had never mentioned anything 'extra' that had happened during that summit meeting. Although, that time had not been great between them, so there wasn't any sharing of personal observation. Jack remembered caring only about strategic or tactical information--that Daniel's personal insight wasn't welcome. With a sigh of guilt and a deep regret he'd never get rid of, Jack asked, "So tell us now."

"He's ruthless, as you'd expect. He'll kill innocents just to get rid of another System Lord. He employs scientists to build his own technological creations, unlike other Goa'uld who simply steal what they want."

"I'll assume that gravity change in our cell was one of his creations," Jason replied as a feeling of dread came over him.

"Baal's known for his equally-creative torture methods as well as his indulgence of pleasures, most of which, rumor has it, are sexually-based."

Alex's brows shot up. "Sexually-based? Shit, I'm glad Anna and Sam aren't here then."

"He's not picky about gender, Alex," Daniel answered slowly.

Alex closed his eyes with a groan. "Fuck."

"I learned with my service to Lord Yu that Baal's Loh'tars are _usually_ male, and tend to be his frequent sexual partners. Baal is also _rumored_ to use drugs similar to nishta, but their purpose is recreational, not information gathering."

Jason flexed his wrists, unsuccessfully trying to twist them. "Looks like we're in for a fun time of rape and torture."

Daniel shrugged. "Rape, perhaps," he said quietly.

" _Perhaps_?" Jack asked. "Do you need to be reminded what rape actually means, Daniel?"

"Jack, don't be an ass," Daniel replied. "What I meant was that we won't think it's rape after we're given that drug. _If_ we're given that drug, that is."

"This is getting better and better," Alex replied dejectedly.

Jack looked at him, then shouldered him slightly. "We'll find a way out of this, Alex."

"There will be no need," came the voice of a Goa'uld.

Baal walked into the room from the rear of the platform, his stride clearly arrogant and at ease. He owned this place after all and didn't feel threatened in the least by his guests. He sat down in the center of his couch, hands on his widely spread knees. His frock coat parted and even at this distance, they could see his crotch. The form-fitting trousers showed part of an outline. The snake was hard.

Jack would've said something but the movement of the Jaffa behind him diverted his attention. Three of the four Jaffa went to one knee, one arm over their chests, and the fourth one stepped forward and bowed.

"My lord, your guests, as you ordered."

"Guests?" Daniel snorted.

"Thank you, Kassan," Baal replied, smiling as he looked at the four humans kneeling before the dais. "You have done well. You even brought me two others."

"I beg your forgiveness, my lord. They reached for the others as the beam was applied."

"No need to apologize, Kassan."

"Thank you, my lord."

" _Guests_?" Jack repeated, with emphasis.

Baal smiled at him, not answering as he looked them over. He abruptly stood and came toward them, descending the two-step platform to walk around them, hands clasped behind his back like a General inspecting his troops.

He looked stylishly immaculate, Daniel thought. Goatee and mustache closely groomed, just as before; clothes crisp and sharp. But then, Daniel wasn't that surprised, as Baal had been the best dressed out of all the other snakes, including Yu.

He still wore the same black breeches and frock coat as before--the coat made of long, black brocade, with a high collar decorated with a gold thread motif. The sleeves were narrowly cut this time, with only the cuffs flaring slightly.

When Baal stopped in front of him and stretched out his hand, Daniel flinched, bracing himself automatically.

"You expect me to harm you," Baal commented, easing his fingers through Daniel's hair, tilting his head first one way, then another. Inspecting him like a slave.

"That's the way it usually goes with you, isn't it?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, but not always," Baal said as he drew a fingertip along Daniel's jaw.

Daniel knew he'd find out what Baal meant and there was a part of him that actually _wanted_ to know. There were times, like now, that he disliked that part himself; the curious, unyielding search for knowledge and understanding. It was a curse sometimes, and this was no exception.

He would have started his usual snake baiting by now, but Daniel had watched Baal eat a live symbiote. He wasn't quite ready to bait his captor. Daniel needed more information; Baal had an effect on him that Daniel hadn't expected. Fear, mixed with a modicum of attraction.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

"Because I wanted you here," Baal said as he moved to Jason and stared hard at him, fingers gliding over his face, his hair. "Truly remarkable," he said, more to himself.

Jason frowned and wanted to ask what that meant, but decided not to. "Could you be more specific?" he asked.

Baal grinned at him, then moved his hand down the middle of Jason's t-shirt, pressing in at the diaphragm before moving over Jason's heart, fingers purposely rubbing the nipple, making it harden. "You are here to entertain me. I will then let you go."

Daniel blinked, sensing the snake was telling the truth. "Why?"

"That is my concern only, and before you ask the question, yes, you will be alive when I let you go." Jack let out a snort and Baal grinned at him as he stepped over to look Jack over. "My answer amuses you."

"What happened to the cliche?" Jack asked him. "You know, the one where you threaten us with torture and we tell you that we'll die before we tell you anything?"

Baal looked him over in a lazy manner, then took Jack's chin in hand and tipped his head back so that Jack was staring into his eyes. "Torture is valuable and has its uses, but is inadequate for entertainment," and Baal sighed dramatically.

"Not as much fun as it used to be, eh?" Jack asked.

Baal smiled wickedly and slid a finger along his jaw. "I have never been entertained by torture. Torture is an effective tool but it is not one of my indulgences." He paused and stared down into his eyes and Jack could've sworn the look Baal gave him was the same look he got from Daniel or Jason right before they intended to fuck him into the next morning. "I think," he said, drawing a fingertip down Jack's throat and pointedly staring at his crotch. When he lifted his eyes to look at Daniel, he grinned with further amusement as Daniel looked away.

"Perhaps I _will_ tell you why, Daniel," he said, stepping over to him again. He suddenly pressed against him and grabbed Daniel by his hair, forcing his head back so he'd look up from an inferior position. "You will be let go for two reasons. The first," he said, looking over Daniel's face as if he'd discovered a new delicacy, "is so that you tell everyone what you've seen here during your visit. I don't think you'll tell them what will have happened, but I think you'll let them know about my technology and whether I am a man of my word."

Daniel wanted to ask why they wouldn't tell about what happened, but he suddenly felt the distinct and familiar form of a clothed erection pressing against his throat. Daniel didn't even attempt to swallow. God only knew what that would do.

"The second, and more important, reason to let you go is so that every... single... time you think of me, hear my name, or meet with me in the future, you will think of the many times I possessed your bodies and the multiple pleasures I induced."

He let Daniel go and stepped back, watching Daniel's gaze bore into him as the man glared at him and said nothing.

Jack cleared his throat. "I think I'd prefer the torture."

Baal chuckled, the sound sending chills down Jack's spine. As Baal moved to Alex, Alex tensed, hating the scrutiny as the Goa'uld looked him up and down and slowly walked around him.

Baal abruptly bent over and, framing Alex's head in one hand, whispered in opposite ear, "Are you pure?"

Alex closed his eyes and somehow managed, "That is none of your business."

"It soon will be. I will make you scream from the pleasure I give you."

"You overestimate yourself."

Baal grinned as Alex braced himself, expecting to be hit for his insolence, but Baal wasn't about to punish him. He was enjoying himself. He would have been disappointed if he hadn't received the rude ripostes. These Tau'ri were proud and egotistical, even better than he remembered.

Baal grinned at the four men kneeling before him, enjoying how his cock twitched behind its painfully tight confines. He snapped his fingers in Kassan's direction. "Kassan, take them to their waiting room while I decide which is to happen first." In fact, he'd already decided, but it was so much fun to play with their minds.

 

…

 

Jack and his teammates were escorted to another hexagonal room, this one large and indeed fit for _guests_ , not prisoners. It was lavishly decorated, and the main feature sat to the far right of the room: an ornately canopied bed that could easily sleep four men. There were two divans and couches, all plushly upholstered with silk pillows strewn everywhere, including the floor.

There were floor-length silk drapes hanging from ceiling fixtures, partly covering five of the six sectioned walls, but there were no windows. The lighting was the same as before, set in recessed panels stationed high on each wall, and incense hung from three censers. On the round coffee tables sat food; roasted meats, colorful fruit, and pitchers of liquid. Daniel sniffed one, determined it to be water, and poured himself a glass.

"Daniel," Jack warned.

"I already tasted it, Jack. It's just water." He took a sip, head tilting back slightly, and the ceiling caught his eye. He froze, staring, and the others looked up.

The ceiling held the one unexpected, and cliched, decoration: a mural painting, depicting various acts of sex, both regular and fetish.

"Did we just gate to a planet where Ancient Rome still exists?" Alex asked sarcastically.

Daniel snorted. "He _does_ remind me of a Roman aristocrat."

"Minus the toga," Jack quipped. "And just when I thought he was the only one who wasn't cliched," he went on, turning round to view more of the mural.

"Uh, guys, notice anything particularly interesting about this painting?" Jason asked.

"Not..." Daniel began, then he did notice. "There aren't any women."

"Well, not having sex anyway," Jason remarked. The figures of women were on the periphery of the action, serving as slaves, watching the male figures have sex.

Jack turned again, focusing on another couple engaged in a sexual act, and his brows rose in both surprise and worry. A man was tied to a set of bars, spread-eagled and upside-down, being fucked with an obscenely large dildo while both of them were whipped. Either for their own enjoyment or because they were being punished, Jack couldn't tell. Their tiny faces were blurred masks of emotion; one couldn't tell if they screaming in agony or pleasure. Jack also wasn't sure there would be a distinction in this place.

Looking away, feeling annoyingly aroused by the entire mural, he walked around and touched the guys, getting their attention. "C'mon guys. We can ogle the mural later. First, let's see check this place out."

As they started to fan around the room to search, the door--an ordinary 'wall' when closed--opened and four Jaffa entered. The same men as before, only this time, they'd changed from their "travelling" clothes and now wore black leather pants, boots, and closed vests that opened in a V to the middle of their chests.

"You will be taken to separate rooms," the lead Jaffa, Kassan, told them. In their hands were the same black metal weapons and short whips. Jack had a strange feeling that the whips weren't ordinary; they were very likely similar to those electrical prods.

Fingers twitching to attack, he decided to wait for a better opportunity. Taking a deep breath, Jack looked at Daniel, Jason, and Alex. "Well, guess we go."

"You, O'Neill, will stay here," Kassan ordered as he and the other Jaffa stepped aside to clear the doorway. "The others will be taken to rooms similar to this one."

Jason gave the tall Jaffa a measured look and he could have sworn he saw jealousy in the man's eyes, then after receiving the slightest shake of the head from Jack, sighed with resignation. "Let's go then."

Three of the Jaffa left the room, following Daniel, Jason, and Alex, but Kassan stayed behind and closed the door. Jack was suddenly nervous, wondering what this Jaffa had been ordered to do.

Kassan held up the oval-shaped weapon and pointed at the center of the room, away from the furnishings. "Stand there," he said simply.

"Why?" Jack asked automatically.

Kassan gave him both a threatening and impatient look. "Because if you do not, I will be forced to harm you."

"You're going to do that anyway," Jack replied.

"You assume much that is false," Kassan told him, and pointed again.

Reluctantly, Jack stepped to the center of the room, only just then noticing that there were faint circular designs laid into the flooring. "In the circle?" he asked, getting it now.

"You assume correctly. In the circle."

Jack cleared his throat, considered jumping the Jaffa, but the moment he stepped into the circle, those thoughts became moot; Kassan pressed something on his weapon and a circle opened through the mural in the ceiling. Down came a circular shower of blue light. It skittered over his skin, tingling everywhere in a warmth that was comfortable. What wasn't comfortable was that Jack could no longer move out of the circle.

He remained that way for a long time, held motionless with nothing to do and no one to interrogate or torture him. Kassan stood somewhere behind and to his right and Jack could just see him in his peripheral vision. The visual presence was somehow a boon. At least Jack knew where the man was.

 

 

…

 

Time passed and Jack grew restless, then bored, then restless again. He would have looked at his watch, had he been able to lift his arm, but he figured it had been at least an hour. He found himself growing slightly sleepy from the boredom and as his eyes drooped closed, a resonating voice startled him wide awake.

"Leave us," Baal ordered as he stepped between two hanging curtains at the far side of the room; another hidden entrance and exit. Kassan bowed and left by the 'front' door somewhere behind Jack.

Baal's brocade frock coat was now ankle-length and dark red, but with the same high collar, and Jack quipped, "Did you change for me? I'm touched."

Baal returned the sarcasm with a smile Jack found rather unsettling; smug, superior, and hiding something. Baal walked over to the couch that faced the circle Jack stood in and sprawled lazily across its length, one hand reaching to the table in front of it to pour himself something that looked like wine. Jack suddenly realized that he was now Baal's center of attention and the thought made him more nervous than before.

"Now what?" he asked, then wished he hadn't.

Baal sipped at his cup and lifted a small device hidden in his hand and pressed a button. Whatever it did, the light enveloping Jack began to hum, then vibrate. His skin grew warmer, and warmer still, and Jack began to pant with the wrong kind of excitement.

"What's going on?"

"Just a little fun," Baal said, pulling his cup away long enough to speak the words, then returned it to his lips for another sip. All the while, his eyes remained fixed on Jack, rapt with fascination and something else. Lust. Jack wished he hadn't seen that.

The light suddenly intensified and Jack's skin grew hot, as if with fever, and he grimaced with the assumption that Baal was going to burn him. Baal was a sick bastard; this wasn't fun by any means. But then again, he _was_ a Goa'uld.

Suddenly the light faded and the heat vanished. Jack felt something like a cool breeze--and he knew why. He bent his head, finding himself able to tilt it forward just enough to look down.

His clothes were gone, including his boots, his watch, and his dog tags. The only thing that remained were the obsidian cuffs around his wrists and ankles. Jack easily suppressed the urge to blush with embarrassment, considering the company and circumstances.

"Everything on the outside of your skin has been removed," Baal explained, tipping his cup to point at Jack.

Jack stared back at him, the thought just now coming to him that this was likely happening to Daniel, Jason, and Alex. Was this the reason Jack had been kept waiting?

"What's happened to Daniel, Jason, and Alex? Have you done this to them, as well?"

"Of course."

"Where are they?"

"In other rooms such as this," Baal said matter-of-factly as his free hand picked up a piece of fruit from the table. He brought it to his mouth, absently nibbling as he seemed to be either studying Jack or deciding something. Jack didn't like the thought of either.

"What now?" Jack asked. "What do you plan to do to them?"

"Your concern for them is quite touching. Tell me, are you lovers with just Daniel Jackson or all three men?"

That took Jack by surprise. "What are you going to do to them?"

"Nothing harmful, I assure you."

"That's not very reassuring. Answer the question."

"Such belligerence is highly entertaining. A few months past, I would have you killed for it, but I've grown bored with that sort of thing."

"What are you going to do to them?" Jack asked again, pronouncing each word very slowly.

Baal grinned at him. "Nothing they will not want. If it will ease your mind, you will join one of them once I am finished with you for now."

"That's not reassuring either. Finished with what?"

"Are you always so inquisitive?"

"It's what makes me so likeable."

Baal's grin turned sly and secretive and Jack wanted to smack it off him. "Daniel was the same way. Asking questions, assuming a touch of arrogance. He was very amusing. He had..."

"What? Had what?" Jack's mind started to whirl with the possible endings to that sentence.

Baal grinned in such a way that the look of it sent a shiver down Jack's spine. "Stamina," he said, his smile growing wide.

Jack stared at him, dumbfounded and shocked. "What the hell does that mean?"

"You do not know what stamina means?"

"In what _context_?" Jack demanded.

Baal chuckled softly, more to himself than at Jack's words, and he finally answered, drawing out the word. " _Sexual_."

More shock, and Jack shook his head--as much as the field surrounding him would allow. "No, you're lying."

"Am I?" Baal asked, obviously amused.

Jack wanted to kill him, then and there. He couldn't be sure if Baal was baiting him or telling some twisted form of the truth. "All of you lie. It's second nature. Daniel would no more succumb to sex with you than he would with a mortal enemy... which, may I remind you, is exactly what you are."

Baal didn't answer. He appeared to think about it, however, as he shifted on the couch, sitting up and leaning into the thickly upholstered back, lazily propping a leg on the table before him. It was then Jack noticed that he wore no footwear and that below the frock coat, he wore no trousers or pants. His leg was bare. The frock coat, for all intents and purposes, was more a housecoat than a coat of formal clothing. Jack refused to let his mind wonder about the reason for wearing the garment, but in its deep recesses, he knew the answer.

"The thing about you humans," Baal began, "is that you're sexual creatures. Your autonomic biological responses have very little to do with your mind. Once something happens and you are stimulated, you eventually succumb, no matter how well disciplined your minds are." Baal dropped his foot to the floor and sat forward, setting the cup on the table and resting one elbow on his knee while he brushed his lips with the thumb of his free hand. "Daniel... has quite a distinct taste."

Jack stared at him, trying fervently to discern whether or not Baal was lying but the goddamned snake was good. He couldn't tell. Common sense told Jack that Daniel wouldn't succumb, but Baal was annoyingly right. The body responded before the mind allowed.

Jack wanted to counter Baal's obvious attempt to piss him off but decided that lying or not, he wouldn't fall for it. With a sigh, he finally said, "That's the only way you can get any, isn't it? Forcing yourself on others."

"There was no force," Baal replied and the fact that the snake said it so easily, so effortlessly, without anger or irritation, made another shiver roll down Jack's spine.

Still, he couldn't allow Baal to rile him like that. "Fine, whatever. Listen, stop wasting time and get on with it already."

"With what?"

"You know, the torture."

Baal actually rolled his eyes, annoyed for the first time. Jack considered it a small victory. "I informed you that I was bored with torture."

"As I said before, snakeheads lie. A lot."

Jack had hoped that would piss off Baal, but the snake only laughed. "Yes, we do. It has several advantages."

"Not very honorable though," Jack countered.

"Honor is an interesting concept."

"Figures it'd be one with you," Jack replied, showing his disgust. This was getting nowhere, he thought. Time to change the subject. He looked at the forcefield holding him. "Nice toy. I can't move, but I can look around, sorta, and I can talk."

"It is very useful."

"Yeah, I can see that. Haven't encountered one before."

"I invented it."

"Ah, well, that would go with the whole superiority complex you got going."

Baal kept smiling at him. "You begin to understand."

"No, not really. I was kidding."

Baal grinned, that smugness seeming to increase. "And yet, you like my... toys."

Jack began to think up inventive ways to kill this snake. Baal was also right, but Jack wasn't going to admit it out loud. Instead, he redirected. "Seems you subscribe to the philosophy that he with the most toys in the end, wins."

Baal thought that over and simply said, "I like that."

Jack muttered, "Figures."

There was an uncomfortable silence afterward; at least for Jack. Baal continued to drink, watching Jack, staring at his body. "I find it interesting," he finally said, "how like us you humans are. You dismiss it, rationalize it, but in the end, we are much the same. It is... remarkable... especially for such a lowly species."

Jack narrowed his eyes, hoping his next words would strike that smile of the snake's handsome face. "And yet, you choose us for hosts. Not so lowly."

Baal glared at him for the first time, but the glare didn't last as it slowly transformed into an admiring smile. "Nicely done."

"What?"

"Your attempt to anger me."

"Didn't work, eh?"

"It will not happen."

Jack sighed. "Whatever. If you're not going to torture me, us, then why are we here?"

"You apparently have a short attention span."

"I heard you, before, in the meeting hall or whatever that room was."

"And you wish for me to repeat myself?"

"I wish for you to explain why we're here."

"To amuse me. When you cease to be amusing, I will let you go."

"You said that before. I didn't believe you then, I don't believe you now."

"Daniel said the same thing," Baal abruptly said, throwing Jack off track for a moment.

Ignoring the jibe to bring up Daniel, Jack told him, "We don't believe you. What you said before is a lie and we know it, so why continue? Why not just tell us what you plan to do?"

"You make such grand assumptions."

"You're a snake. It's a no-brainer."

Baal chuckled again, which annoyed Jack a lot more than before.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"You humans and your colloquialisms." He rose from the couch, eyes examining every part of Jack as he walked toward him, his gait one of smug attitude, an arrogance that Jack found familiar--something seen in clubs when someone found the person they wanted. It was extremely unsettling. Baal's suggestive words about Daniel started to come back to him and he didn't like the conclusions he drew. He was assuming again, and in the way Baal wanted.

"Stop doing that," he said, dismissing his thoughts, trying to ignore them.

"I am not doing anything," Baal told him, circling him, looking him up and down. "Yet."

"You're looking at me like you're planning something," Jack argued.

"That is what you would refer to as a 'no-brainer'."

"Great, score one for you. What the hell are you planning?" Baal couldn't stop grinning and it was creeping Jack out. "What?"

Baal raised his hand, showing he still held the control device. He aimed it at the ceiling and pressed a series of small buttons. Jack tried to look up but couldn't, not completely. Soon, he didn't need to, as two black poles came into view on either side of him. With a soft _thunking_ sound, they met the floor a foot's distance from Jack's body. Baal pressed another button and the forcefield was switched off.

Jack was certain his torture was about to begin. He raised his hands, intending to grab his captor, but Baal stepped back and aimed his control device. Jack felt a sudden, strong pull as his hands and feet were pulled toward the poles. In less than five seconds, the obsidian bands were stuck, like magnets drawing metal. Jack's arms were down, not raised, but it didn't make him feel any better. He was trapped again--and to what purpose?

Baal placed the device into a pocket of his frock coat and stepped forward, clasping his hands in front of him. He grinned, pleased, as his eyes roamed over Jack's body, settling on his groin.

"So now what?" Jack asked, uncomfortable with where Baal's gaze rested. He needed to distract him, get Baal to do anything other than focus on his dick. "We sing songs and get drunk?"

Baal lifted his gaze slowly, finally resting on Jack's face. To Jack's disappointment, it wasn't for long. Those dark eyes moved back down. "You are very entertaining. More so than Daniel."

Jack sighed, ignoring the goad. "I'll make you a deal."

Baal laughed as his eyes moved back to Jack's face. A minor victory, Jack thought. "A deal?"

"Give me some clothes, then I'll amuse you all you like."

Baal laughed again. "You are already doing so. You wish to bargain with me, and from an inferior position. This is highly amusing."

"See? Working already. Whaddya say?"

"So you wish to appear before me as an equal?" Baal asked, his brow lifting.

There was something dangerous in the man's eyes and the hairs stood up on the back of Jack's neck. "You don't seem to get that we already are equals, apart from the clothing issue."

"Then I shall attempt to make us equal."

Jack started to sigh with relief but choked on it when Baal turned away from him, opened his frock coat, and slid it off his shoulders. He was completely nude. He gave Jack a strange little smile over his shoulder and walked to the couch to drape his coat over the back.

Jack couldn't help it. He stared at his ass, his legs, his back; the man's muscles were well-defined. Sculpted, one might say, and for all Jack knew, he could have been. When Baal turned around and walked toward him, Jack didn't resist the urge to look down. Out of curiosity, of course, but finding Baal very erect made him curse his curiosity.

Jack cleared his throat. "Um..."

Baal walked up to him and stopped only a foot away; he had nothing in his hands now, not even a ribbon device. Somehow, that worried Jack more than anything else.

"Where clothing is concerned, we are now equal," Baal told him.

"Yeah, I can see that," Jack managed, "and that's kinda the problem." Baal didn't answer him, but kept that smug expression which was now pissing Jack off. "Do you _ever_ stop smirking?"

The smirk disappeared, but instead of a scowl or some other show of anger, Baal gave him another expression that raised goosebumps on Jack's skin. He now looked... seductive. Jack wasn't thrilled with it, or the way his own body reacted when Baal reached over and drew a fingertip down Jack's chest.

"I have plenty of expressions," he said, studying where his fingers went. "Most are used to threaten, but I am not in a threatening mood today."

"D'you take a happy pill or something?" Jack asked, trying to move away.

Baal slid his finger downward, grinning as more goosebumps rose. Circling Jack's navel, he drew his finger further south, following the line of hair to his pubic curls. "We are so alike," he murmured.

Like an avalanche, Jack couldn't stop himself from speaking the next words. "Except one of us has a parasite attached to his spine."

Baal suddenly grabbed a fistful of pubic hair and tugged, smiling dangerously at Jack as he hissed. "That would be me."

"Yeah, that'd be you," Jack grit through his teeth, the words choking on the back of his throat as he automatically held his breath from the shock of pain. "Let go," he demanded, but Baal didn't. With his free hand, he took Jack's cock in hand and wrapped his fingers around the limp shaft.

"I have no intention of maiming your sexual organ," Baal told him as he began to stroke him, slowly.

Jack yanked his hips back as much as his position allowed, painfully pulling free of Baal's grip. "No."

Baal raised one hand and flicked the few hairs from his fingers. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't scowling, either. The expression was predatory; hungry. Reaching out, he once more took hold of Jack's cock, grasping firmly. This time, however, he didn't move, and when Jack tried again to yank free, his efforts created the stroking.

"Shit," he said between his teeth and stopped moving.

Baal chuckled, his hand stroking firmly--again, Jack tried to resist, to pull himself free, but it didn't matter. In a few minutes, his cock was partially erect.

"You have a lot of discipline," Baal observed, admiration in his tone, but with it, Jack detected a warning. When he dropped to his knees, Jack's eyes widened in panic.

"Oh shit, don't, please don't."

Baal ignored him as he grabbed Jack's hips and held him as his mouth surrounded the head of his cock. Jack dropped his head back and closed his eyes tightly, holding his breath, trying to fight off the feeling around his cock. "Stop," he breathed, but Baal didn't. He took the length of his cock into his mouth and worked him back and forth until Jack's hips were moving with the rhythm.

He pulled back, letting Jack's cock drop from his mouth, and admired his work. "You are aroused."

"Biological response, that's all it is," Jack replied tightly.

"Let us explore that," Baal replied before taking Jack's cock back into his mouth, sucking and licking, before he pulled back again and replaced his mouth with his hand. With firm, rapid strokes, Baal brought Jack to the edge, pulling monosyllabic noises from his throat until he sucked his cock back into his mouth and swallowed Jack's come.

Jack stilled his body, refusing to buck, to give into the pleasure that swarmed through his blood, forcing him to clench his teeth in a frozen grimace. Seconds, then minutes passed, and the afterglow was bitter-tasting.

"You're a fucking bastard," he growled, low and hateful, then grit his teeth again and squeezed his eyes shut as the pain of electricity sizzled throughout his body.

Baal laughed, set the zat on the bed, then pressed another button on his control device. A Jaffa entered the room and Baal absently motioned to the bed as he looked Jack over. "Take him to the bed but do not chain him, then leave the room. I will return later."

"Yes, my lord."

**…**

 

Daniel's muscles yelled in protest as he shook himself awake. Still restrained to the poles, he slumped a little, wishing he could lie down, but was startled awake as soon as he sensed a presence in the room.

From the rear entrance, where Baal had appeared and disappeared earlier, the Goa'uld stood once again, watching him.

"My apologies for leaving you in such a state," Baal said, his words contradicting the tone he used.

"Don't worry about it," Daniel replied sarcastically. "I'm fine and dandy."

As Baal heading straight for him, he asked, "Now, where were we, Daniel?"

Daniel cleared his throat. "I believe you were attempting to scare me by telling me you were off to amuse yourself with Jack."

Baal gave Daniel his best Cheshire Cat grin. "And I did amuse myself. Would you like to know what I did?" he asked as he took off his frock coat and threw it over the couch.

Daniel stared at Baal's naked body, mouth snapping shut after his jaw had dropped. "Is that necessary?" he asked, wishing he'd sounded more sarcastic that he thought he had.

Baal stopped in front him, a little over a foot away, and stretched out his hand. He passed two fingertips over one of Daniel's nipples, grinning outrageously when Daniel clenched his teeth and held his breath.

"Does holding your breath actually work?" he asked as he rubbed light circles over the skin, watching the nub harden and turn red.

Daniel refused to answer; he was too busy arguing with himself, caught between choosing to close his eyes or stare unfocused at the wall to his right. After closing his eyes for three seconds, he chose staring. Closing his eyes cut off one of his distraction methods and focused too much on the unwanted caress.

When Baal moved to the second nipple, Daniel began to feel numb, his mind wandering--till Baal brutally twisted his nipple, making Daniel cry out in pain.

"What the hell did you--" he started, grimacing, but stopped, realizing he was asking a fairly stupid question. It was a game; one of Baal's twisted little games, and what made it worse was that Daniel would not have minded the rough, painful treatment had it come from almost anyone else. More specifically, Jack, Jason, Adriann, Alex, or Jack's friend Stef. But Baal? The man was handsome but... _but_. No.

Baal suddenly leaned over and licked the offended nub and Daniel closed his eyes tightly. "Stop doing that," he ground out through his teeth.

"Is Jason your lover?" Baal asked.

Daniel dismissed the question; he paid even less attention to Baal's mouth as he moved back to the first nipple, licking circles around it before taking the nub between his teeth and sucking. He wondered if this was part of a game or if Baal really wanted to know? It didn't matter anyway, since Daniel wasn't going to answer him.

"What of your teammate, Alex?" Baal asked next as his eyes roamed over Daniel's body, as if mapping out his ideas.

Daniel made the mistake of looking, catching the lustful interest in Baal's eyes, and looked away again, not answering.

"You react to Jack's name, to Jason's, but not so much Alex's name. Is that out of protection, I wonder, or because you don't have any personal stake in his welfare?" Without warning, he began to caress Daniel's skin with both hands, feeling the places he'd mapped with his eyes. His touch was firm and methodical, and most definitely deliberate, trying to coax reactions from him. When Daniel's skin began to pebble with gooseflesh, Baal leaned in and licked a stripe between his pecs and down to his navel. "They certainly expressed interest in your name."

"Whatever," Daniel replied, mind now racing with the thoughts of what Baal had done to them.

"Perhaps I should possess the younger one in front of you," Baal went on, hands now gliding up and down the insides of Daniel's legs. "Have you watch while he is made mine."

"Do whatever yanks your chain," Daniel growled. "Won't make him yours."

"And you?" Baal asked as his hand cupped his balls, feeling their weight, thumb rubbing circles over the surface of his sac. "Perhaps I should do to you what I did to your lover Jack."

Daniel sighed with resignation, turning his gaze on Baal as the man suddenly knelt at his feet. The position was incongruous and made Daniel feel slightly giddy, wishing just then that he wasn't restrained. A long-past image of making Colonel Dave Dixon suck his cock came to him, and without warning, Baal's image replaced it. Daniel felt his dick twitch with interest and berated himself for doing it. This wasn't anything sexual, dammit! This was _Baal_ , not a stranger he'd picked up at a club.

The sudden image of Baal in a gay club forced a laugh from him, and an inquiring eyebrow from Baal. Only then did Daniel realize that the Goa'uld had been talking. Maybe he could do it again; let his mind wander, oblivious to Baal's presence, his touch.

Then Baal took his cock in hand and began to stroke him; Daniel suddenly wasn't so sure he'd be able to distance himself from _that_ caress. Or from Baal's mouth when he began to suck on the head. Daniel tried to pull his hips away, but Baal's free arm went around his hips and held him.

"You like this," Baal said, mouthing down the side of his lengthening shaft.

"My body is reacting to it," Daniel told him, holding his breath to stifle the urge to moan when two fingers began to play behind his balls. He couldn't give Baal the satisfac--

A startled moan spontaneously erupted from him when Baal inserted part of a finger into his ass. Daniel choked off any further sounds of pleasure with angry control. "Stop," he demanded, even knowing it was useless.

"Your body betrays you," Baal said, chuckling as he looked up to watch. He pulled his finger free, inserted it into his mouth to wet it, all the while watching Daniel's reaction. When he pushed back in and sought out Daniel's gland, he smiled with victory when Daniel was unable to stop the bucking of his hips or the jerking of his limbs.

Cursing his lack of self-control, Daniel tried to fight it off, but orgasm was inevitable. He could feel Baal's throat working around him, swallowing his come, and he managed to resist his usual grunts and moans as pleasure consumed him. Eyes tightly shut, he felt Baal withdraw but didn't bother to see what would happen next. When the zat blast hit him, he wished he'd seen it first. He could have at least steeled himself for the shocked pain.

After dressing, Baal called a Jaffa into the room just as he had with Jack. "Marius, carry Jackson to O'Neill's room, lay him on the bed. Make sure the sexual enhancements are on the table and the implements are in the drawer."

"Yes, my lord. Do you wish to use the drug?"

Baal didn't answer immediately; he stared admiringly down at Daniel's unconscious body, thinking over the possibilities that would distract him until he had to 'return to business.' He sighed, hating that he had so little time for his indulgences. He ran a fingertip over Daniel's thigh, finding the skin dry and warm, though slightly gritty from the dried sweat. Rubbing forefinger and thumb together as he withdrew his hand, he finally nodded to Marius. "Yes. Get it from Kassan and give it to both Jackson and O'Neill. Use persuasion. I trust you can think of an appropriate threat. Under no circumstances, however, are you to use weapons."

"Yes, my lord. And if persuasion does not work?"

Baal sighed. "If your persuasive methods fail, have several of your fellow Jaffa hold them down while you force them to drink."

"Yes, my lord. Do you wish O'Neill restrained as well?"

"No," Baal replied with a devious grin. "I want him free when the drug takes effect." He chuckled, thinking of Jack succumbing to the drug. "He will be free to do as he wishes, yet find himself helpless against his own drives." He started to turn away and leave, get ready for the events to come, but another thought came as he considered the other two men. Baal's excitement grew as he imagined how they reacted to his first visit while under the influence of the drug. "Give the drug to the other two first. Then give the drug to Jack and Daniel while I'm busy with Jason and ..."

"Alex."

"Yes," Baal mused. "Alex."

"Those two are still clothed, my lord. Do you wish their clothing removed now or let them do it themselves after the drug has taken effect?"

Baal considered that, then decided that stripping in front of his Jaffa would be good for their Tau'ri egos. "Give them a choice. They may undress before you or you can remove their clothes for them."

"Yes, my lord," Marius replied with a small grin.

Baal then turned and left the room, leaving the Jaffa to his work.

**…**

 

Locked in a room together, instead of separated like Jack and Daniel, Jason and Alex waited for whatever nastiness Baal had planned.

As Alex restlessly paced, Jason sat on one of the sofas; elbows on knees, fingertips pressed together. He thought of the way Baal had looked at them. All of them. He'd seemed more curious than interested when he'd looked at Jason, and Jason found it disturbing. It wasn't anything specific; his instinct simply knew something was off.

He knew that Baal had been telling the truth about letting them go, even without the foresight Daniel possessed, but the more pertinent question was: in what _state_ would they be in when they were freed? He'd said alive; he hadn't said _unharmed_.

When Alex passed him for the umpteenth time, Jason reached out and yanked him down on the couch next to him. "You're driving me nuts. Sit."

Alex slumped back into couch, nervously drumming his fingers over his stomach. They'd been stuck in the room without anyone bothering them for nearly two hours. Alex didn't like it. He normally hated sitting around waiting anyway, but this went beyond that. Somewhere at the end of their waiting, something bad would happen. He sighed and reached out, grabbing Jason's wrist to separate his hands, then laced his fingers through Jason's.

Jason stared at their clasped hands, then at Alex. Squeezing Alex's hand once, he asked, "Alex, I know what this is, but... what's the matter? We're not going to die. I believe he'll let us go, even if we aren't exactly in the same working order we were in before this shit started."

Alex sat forward and leaned in to kiss Jason firmly on the mouth, keeping it chaste but no less emotive. "What ever happens, I just wanna say..."

Jason smiled at him and squeezed his hand again. "I know. Me, too."

"I've heard about this guy, seen other Goa'uld, so that's not what's bothering me. Baal is not acting..."

"Like a Goa'uld?"

"Like one we're used to, that's all," Alex explained. "It's creeping me out and I can't help but be extremely worried. It's the not knowing. If he's gonna do something, then I want it over with. And I'm worried about Jack and Daniel, what could possibly be going on with them."

"I'd like to think they're sitting around waiting, like we are, but... I don't think so. He'd paid special attention to them."

"I know. But what awaits _us_ , if they had the special attention?"

The moment the thought entered his mind, the door--a section of one of their hexagonal wall sides--opened and three Jaffa came inside. Two waited at the open door while the third, Marius, approached them, carrying large silver cups with flared tops. He held them out. "My master wishes you to drink the contents."

"And if we don't?" Jason asked, remaining seated.

Marius lifted his chin slightly. "Then my Jaffa will hold you down, force the liquid down your throats, and afterward, I will rape you."

Jason wanted to call his bluff, but he wasn't so sure it _was_ a bluff.

"After you have drank the contents," Marius said, lifting one of the cups, "you will then remove your clothes. This is not an option, either. Remove them yourselves, or we will."

With a sneer, Jason stood up and held out his hand and Marius, with obvious disappointment, gave him the cup. Jason gestured at Alex, who remained stubborn for half a minute, before he stood up and took the other cup.

The liquid was slightly alcoholic and burned on the way down, leaving a bitter orange aftertaste. They finished at the same time and handed the cups back to Marius, then waited.

"Remove your clothes," the Jaffa reminded them.

"Would you mind leaving first?" Alex asked, but Jason bent over to unlace his boots. "They're not going to leave until they've made sure that we've followed their orders."

With a look of disgust, Alex sat back down next to Jason and began to unlace his boots.

It took less than two minutes and the undressing was perfunctory, with clothes being folded and set on the 'coffee' table. With another look of disappointment, Marius turned and left the room, his comrades following.

Jason sat back down, only partly out of choice. His head was beginning to swim. "Alex, sit before you fall down."

"What? I feel..." Alex swayed and sat down. "Never mind."

Both men were briefly overwhelmed by a sense of deja vu. They would have analyzed it if the drug had allowed them to think. But as it took effect, the only focused thoughts were on the feelings spreading throughout their body. Alex laughed nervously, pointing at his own cock, then Jason's. They were becoming erect very rapidly.

Jason knew what was going on, and in the few minutes he could retain control, he grabbed Alex by the hand. "C'mon, bed."

Alex blushed, embarrassed and aroused, as he followed Jason and crawled onto the bed, remaining motionless on all fours as he stayed at the foot and simply stared at his friend and teammate. Jason sat back against headboard, spreading his legs comfortably. It was a common, relaxed position that no one would take for anything other than just that. Except right now, with his dick imitating a flag pole, and his body already flushed and beginning to sweat, Jason looked anything but common.

Alex found his body doing the same thing; flushing and sweating, as if the humidity in the room had been turned up. For all he knew, it had. "Why'd we move?" he suddenly asked, confused. His cognitive ability was slowly leaving him and if he could have been scared by it, he would have been.

"They want a show," Jason answered softly, and looked to his right at the table stationed there. On it were various bottles and jars. He turned his head to the left-hand table, finding a pitcher and glass. He stretched over, grabbing both, filling the glass without spilling it. The drug's effects were strange. He should feel drunk or something, but he wasn't. Instead, it was like being extremely high on a lust pill. Everything was sensitive to the touch, to the smell. As he sipped at the liquid, finding it to be water, he thought he'd never tasted anything sweeter. Like water from a mountain spring, he thought next.

"Taste this," he said, flicking two fingers at Alex in a 'come hither' gesture. Alex smiled and crawled over, stopping as Jason brought the cup to his lips and let him sip.

It was good, but right then, all Alex could focus on was Jason. He lunged, finding Jason's lips, moaning when Jason plunged his tongue into his mouth. There was a clunk, and Alex briefly looked over to find Jason setting the glass down, spilling some of it. Then his arms were around him and Jason was over him, rolling him onto his back.

"We're in trouble," Jason whispered, kissing down his throat and behind his ear while he thrust his hips against him, rubbing their cocks together.

"I know."

"I also don't care," Jason replied. And it was true. He didn't. All he wanted right then was to fuck Alex through the mattress.

**…**

 

Daniel groaned as he felt someone shake him, then sat up in defensive alarm.

"It's just me, Daniel," Jack told him quickly, rubbing his back.

Daniel groaned again and brought his knees to his chest, surrounding them with his arms as he brought his head down. "That fucking bastard," he said. He heard Jack sigh and lifted his head slowly to look at him. The sound was one of shared knowledge. At the look on Jack's face, he groaned again. "Fuck."

Jack nodded, carefully looking at him. "Yep. He did you, I take it?" He didn't want to assume so had to ask.

"If by that you mean he sucked me off, yeah." Daniel reached out and caressed Jack's forearm as the man sat up next to him. "You?"

Jack's answer was a grimace. He was about to give a list of words to describe how he felt about it when the door to their room opened and Kassan entered, carrying two cups. Four Jaffa entered behind him and stayed at the door as Kassan approached the bed and held out his hands, offering the cups.

"My lord Baal wishes you to refresh yourselves."

Daniel snorted. "We have refreshment," he answered, gesturing at the pitcher on the coffee table and the table to his left.

Kassan flexed his jaw. "Let me rephrase. My lord Baal wishes you to imbibe this liquid."

"No, thanks," Jack answered.

Kassan smiled then, and it made Daniel want to wipe it permanently off his face.

"You have a choice," Kassan went on, looking over his shoulder as his Jaffa took one step away from the door. "Either you drink without assistance, or my men and I will force you to drink. If that happens, you will be punished for your disobedience."

"Right," Daniel said, not wanting to know what they meant by that. He reached out to take the cup but Jack held his arm.

"Daniel, I'd rather be forced and given the pain stick than freely do anything Baal wants."

Kassan smiled. "Jaffa," he said, raising his voice. "Prepare to violate these humans."

"What?" Jack said, jumping off the bed, and Daniel moved back, getting to his knees. He held out his hand in a warding gesture, then took both cups from Kassan.

Kassan snapped his fingers and his approaching Jaffa stopped. "Jack, take the fucking cup," Daniel said, drinking the contents of his own cup down while holding the other cup out for Jack to take.

Jack stood there, chin out belligerently. "Daniel, goddamn it."

Daniel handed the empty cup back to the Kassan, then scowled at Jack. "I'd rather not be raped, if you don't mind. Drink the shit."

Jack grabbed the cup, scowl still on his face, downed the contents, then tossed it at Kassan who had to reach up for it, nearly dropping the other cup. Shooting Jack a look that would kill, the Jaffa turned away and left the room, his fellow Jaffa following.

Jack then turned his scowl on Daniel. "Thanks a lot."

Daniel glared at him. "Did you think, even for a second, that he was bluffing?"

"Yes, I did, actually. Baal's not going to let some lowly Jaffa have us."

"Good point," Daniel grimaced, knowing that Jack was right, and hated that he hadn't already thought of that. It was simply that anything was possible with Goa'uld, especially Baal, so he wasn't sure. But considering Jack's point, Daniel realized that Baal really would prefer to keep them to himself, for his own amusement, and...

Daniel's train of thought started to fade as his body suddenly tingled and shuddered... with the beginnings of arousal. He groaned, having a pretty good idea what they'd just consumed. "Oh shit, Jack..." He looked down at his cock, watching it fill with blood, then looked up at his lover. He snorted, then laughed, with Jack standing there staring down at his rapidly thickening cock.

Jack looked up at him then, eyes filled with anger, fear and arousal. A mixture of emotions not easy to discern but Daniel could--he could _feel_ them. His muscles suddenly felt weak, skin needy for touch as it flushed and began to glow from sweat.

"Jack," he said, holding out his hand.

"I know," Jack said, waving at his own cock. He gave Daniel that familiar grin and reached down, taking his cock in hand.

Daniel stared back in shock, and moved over to pull Jack's hand away. "Don't give in, are you crazy?" he asked, even as his body told him he should be doing the same thing.

With Daniel's hand over his own, Jack pulled upward slowly, biting his lip from both the pleasure and the dropped-jaw expression on Daniel's face. "I'm crazy then, and I want you."

Daniel knelt there, fighting over what was the wise course, but the drug seemed to be working on taking away his rational decisions because all he wanted at that moment was to... let go and lie back. Lust suffused his thinking and took control of him, making him act on his urges. He lay back, spreading his legs, bending his knees, keeping his feet flat on the mattress. Folding his left arm under his head, he slowly wrapped the fingers of his right hand around his shaft and moaned as he mirrored Jack's movement.

"I thought I was crazy?" Jack asked, staring at Daniel's hand, his body, his face.

"Then so am I."

"Yes," Jack replied as he felt the pleasure envelop him, from his own touch and watching Daniel, and thoughts of resistance disappeared as he knelt on the edge of the bed. He moved swiftly, settling over Daniel's body as he brought their mouths together in a long, needy kiss.

As he rubbed his body over Daniel's, grinding their cocks together, an image of Baal watching them entered his mind. "We're so fucked," he whispered over Daniel's mouth. Daniel moaned in agreement as he grabbed Jack's ass and raised his knees.

**…**

 

Baal entered the room through the door next to the bed, carrying his favorite _toy_. He found the two men amazingly _not_ engaged in intercourse, but instead, going down on each other with enthusiasm. Their lips were red from the effort, and as Baal looked them over, he found red scratches and small welts, made from their fingers and nails. There was a bite mark on the blond's ass, which faced Baal with delectable invitation.

As he moved round the bed, the men finally noticed his presence, but made no effort to disengage themselves. Baal was pleased; the drug was working well.

Jason did, however, stop sucking Alex's cock and gained a resentful groan in response. "Alex, I think the fun's over," Jason said, his eyes now focused on Baal even as his hips continued to thrust, not wanting Alex to stop sucking his cock.

"On the contrary," Baal replied. "It's only just begun."

With a tremendous effort, Jason pushed his friend's mouth from his cock and forced Alex to sit up. All the while, Jason never took his eyes off the object in Baal's hand. His ass muscles clenched at the thought of it inside him, and he found he wanted it, wanted it badly. The problem was that it was in Baal's hands, not Jack's. Not Daniel's. Not Alex's.

The object Baal held was a black, unusually long double-ended dildo. The end in Baal's hand was narrower, curved, and the 'head' somewhat flattened. The other end of the dildo was long, thick, and had a pebbled head. Under different circumstances, Jason would love to have it in him, but drug or no drug, he was afraid of what Baal wanted to do. Fucking, obviously, but _how_ was the more immediate question.

Baal walked over and reached out, taking Jason's left wrist in hand and leading him to the short headboard of the bed and pressed the cuff over the two-inch thick edge. There was a small hum and when he let go, Jason couldn't move his wrist. The action of bondage made Jason groan, and Baal or not, lust swept through him like a tidal wave. Of his own accord, Jason lifted his right wrist to the headboard and Baal pressed. Another hum and Jason was secured.

Alex stared down at his teammate and lover, secured to the bed; his dick jumped as arranged himself over Jason grasping the short, ten-inch board between Jason's hands. He'd forgotten about Baal somehow, but was promptly reminded when a body pressed in behind him and two hands covered his own and... pressed his wrist cuffs into the headboard. Just like Jason's.

Alex's eyes widened as he stared down at Jason in shock, both with lust and surprise. "Oh shit," he breathed.

Baal moved away, chuckling.

"You did not think this was _your_ time to play, did you?" he asked as he moved to the right-hand table and picked up a bottle. Eyeing the men, making sure they were watching, he drizzled an amber liquid over both ends of the dildo, then bent the toy in a narrow 'U', showing how pliable it was. "This is a very useful toy. Not one meant for torture, exactly, but it can be used that way in order to get a person's attention. Or more than one person, as is the case with you two."

He knelt on the bed and brought the toy closer for inspection, tapping the thinner, flatter head of the dildo. "This is for direct stimulation of that wonderful little gland human males have." He turned the toy in his hand and tapped the fatter, pebbled head. "This one is also, but it has another use, which the two of you will soon discover. Tell me, do you use these things on Earth?"

Jason bit his lips together, trying not to answer, his eyes ordering Alex to do the same, but it was useless against the drug. As one, they nodded.

"But I would wager you do not have one such as this," Baal replied as he moved behind Alex once again.

"Look at me," Jason ordered as Alex took on a look of panic despite the drug. "Calm down, or it'll hurt," he told him, then he felt fingers, oiled fingers, rubbing against his ass and pushing in just a bit. They were quick and perfunctory, not wasting time on gentleness or caring. Then the fingers were rubbing his balls--caressing them with tender, deft touches. Jason's opinion of Baal's ability abruptly altered as waves of pleasure passed through him.

Alex was staring down at him, eyes still wide, breath coming in harsh pants; considering that Baal's fingers were inside him again, Jason concluded the same thing was happening to Alex. Neither of them had any choice here and the best thing to do was to have as little damage inflicted as possible. They'd get their revenge on the man sooner or later, and without saying it, Jason tried to tell Alex with his eyes as they flickered back and forth over Alex's. "Relax," Jason told him. "Go with it."

"Yes," Baal said from behind. "Do as he tells you." Baal then groaned, the sound almost like a purr. "You _are_ tight. Tell me you are pure. Do not lie."

Jason knew Alex would tell the truth and that would be... disappointing, so he being the better liar, answered for him. "He is."

"Let him speak," Baal told him.

"He's embarrassed by it."

Baal began to chuckle again. "Why have you made him wait, Alex?"

Blushing furiously, partly in outrage at Jason--his expression telling Jason that Baal wasn't the only one to be revenged later--he answered, "I don't know. We never seemed to be alone long enough. Too much work." It was an easy lie because it was often true.

"It does not take long to couple," Baal told him, rubbing the small head of the double-dildo over his puckered muscle.

Alex gasped, then hitched his breath several times as the dildo's head pushed inside him. "I didn't want it to be quick."

"You are in luck then," Baal told him, as he rubbed Alex's back with oiled fingers. "This will not be quick."

"I don't want that," Alex answered immediately, not meaning to complain, but he was also telling the truth. It shocked him to be telling Baal _anything_ , but he was.

Jason's eyelids fluttered as the thick head pressed past his barriers and pushed inside. It felt good and surprisingly soft and warm. He'd expected it to be hard and cold.

"Jason?" Alex asked as he watched his face.

"Fine," Jason answered, eyes still closed.

Holding onto the center of the object, Baal pushed deeper, moving it side to side as he went, smiling indulgently as his 'partners' groaned. Seven inches in, he stopped, then took hold of his own cock in his free hand and dropped his head back, closing his eyes.

"It is time," he said, more to himself than as a warning to the men he played with, and with a flick of his thumb, pressed the tiny switch in the middle of the dildo. He knew what effect the electrical buzzes would have; his own body tingled, but he didn't have the dildo inside him, and the sounds that issued from their throats were music to his ears.

"Ohfuck!" Jason shouted as his orgasm was ripped from him. He arched, fingers clawing at the air, and remained motionless except for the sound coming from his throat.

"No!" Alex screamed, head up, eyes tight, face in a rictus of pleasure and pain.

Their bodies jerked and spasmed as hot bolts of electricity shot through their groins and up their spines, releasing tremendous amounts of pleasure so acute it bordered on pain. Their dicks were hot and painfully hard--and jetting come the likes of which neither of them had ever experienced.

In the background, Baal laughed; a throaty, pleased sound as he fucked them with the dildo, loving how out of control they were. It would have been better had they not been drugged, but he could do this again later, when they were sober and fully restrained. Baal would then get a much more angry response. He loved those two emotions: Lust and anger. Both were pure, and unable to hide. But right now, all Baal was interested in was generating lust, and watching these two Tau'ri succumb to it only whetted his appetite for more. For Jack and Daniel.

"Such lust," he purred, and he abruptly pulled the dildo out of them, threw it aside, grabbed Alex's hips, and plunged his cock into his ass in one, deep stroke.

Alex choked off his scream of shock and surprise and stared into Jason's eyes. "Oh god, Jason."

"Such pain," Baal went on, and proceeded to fuck Alex hard and fast.

Jason, filled with lust or not, yanked at his bonded wrists for leverage and spread his legs, hoping to control what Baal was doing.

Staring down at him, Alex knew what he was up to and through the jarring of his body, whispered "No, stop, Jason," then leaned down and kiss him hard, tongue seeking Jason's in a desperate attempt to _increase_ what was happening.

Lost in the arousal caused by his kiss, Jason pulled his knees up, presenting his ass for fucking, hoping Alex would oblige him; _could_ oblige him. The come smeared between their bodies, making them sticky with it, only made his need worse and began whispering, "Fuck me, Alex," as he thrust upward in an attempt to grind his cock against Alex's body.

"Yes!" Baal crowed, banging against Alex's ass, laughing. "Yes, try and fuck him."

The dare broke Alex's motionless body and when Baal slowed down, he looked down and angled his cock. Baal thrust and messed up their positioning, laughing as he did so. "I believe you need help," he said, and grabbed Alex's cock.

"Fuck," Alex hissed, following it with a groan when Jason raised his knees higher, watching as Baal lined them up.

"Let's have more pain, shall we?" Baal said as he thrust home hard and forced Alex's cock to rudely plunge into Jason's ass. All the way.

"Alex!" Jason yelled, grateful that the dildo had had so much lube and that he wasn't inexperienced. He could take it, though Alex wasn't so sure, judging by the panicked, if lustful, look on his face. "I'm fine," he mouthed hurriedly, keeping the words silent, knowing that Baal couldn't see his face.

It meant that Baal had wanted it to hurt, so Jason began to pretend that it did, and Alex went along with it.

"I'm sorry," he gnashed, groaning along with Jason when he'd moan in false pain.

"It's okay," Jason choked in return, letting out whines that Alex recognized--whines of pleasure. Then Jason leaned up and bit Alex on the left cheek--a playful gesture started some weeks before.

"Jason, Jason," Alex whispered repeatedly, so very aroused by Jason's actions--combined with Baal's, the lust forced him to fuck Jason in counter-time to Baal's thrusts. Unfortunately, the Goa'uld retained control, interrupting Alex's thrusts with a repeatedly changing rhythm.

Without coming, Baal suddenly pulled out and slapped Alex on the ass. Hard. "You may fuck him. Do it hard."

Alex stared down at Jason and received a nod just before he slammed his hips against his ass. Jason cried out, pretending it hurt, but with a combination of the drug and the fact that he loved what was happening, there was no way Alex could hurt him. He kept up the pretense, however, tossing his head from side to side, whispering words of refusal. "We shouldn't be... you can't... god, Alex, this isn't right, isn't right... oh god..."

Whether intended for Baal or not, his words had an amazing affect on Alex. He yelled back as he fucked ever harder. "You've always wanted this, now here it is. You can't refuse me anymore. You love it! Say it!"

"I love it!"

"You want me!"

"Yes!"

All the while, Baal stared at them and laughed, taking their acting as real. He'd accused them of being lovers only to get them defensive and angry, but to see them acting on it was pleasing him greatly. It broke their control and their restrictive Tau'ri morality. This was more than he'd dared to dream. How wonderful. Baal was only partly satisfied, having refused himself the luxury of orgasm, and if he stood and watched them for much longer, he might succumb. He instead wanted to save that indulgence for Jack.

With a sudden need to urge them on and end this, he slicked two fingers with spit from his mouth and pushed them into Alex's ass, seeking out his gland. When Alex yelled, he chuckled selfishly. "Yes, that's it. Now come for me." With ruthless, brutal precision, he rubbed harder, causing both pain and pleasure and Alex reacted appropriately, pounding into Jason's ass as hard and fast as he could. He came screaming _Baal's_ name, and the sight and sound of him made Jason close his eyes and let go, coming with him.

Satisfied beyond expectation, Baal removed his fingers and pressed a button on the side of the headboard, releasing the bonded wrists of the two Tau'ri. "You will have food brought to you soon, along with more to drink. Clean up and get some rest. We will start again tomorrow."

Chuckling to himself, he left through the front exit. Alone together, Jason rolled onto his side and pulled Alex against him, holding him for long, silent minutes. Finally, Alex murmured under his ear as his hands tentatively caressed his ass and thighs.

"I'm sorry," he said, voice muffled against his lover's skin.

Jason pulled back and looked at him, confused. "For what?" he asked, threading his fingers through Alex's hair. "You were great."

"I said... his name."

Jason sighed and lifted Alex's face by his chin. "I would have, had I been in your place. And I got off on it, didn't you notice?"

Alex grinned and turned his face, nuzzling Jason's palm. "I noticed."

Jason leaned in and nuzzled Alex's cheek bite, then bit him again. Alex smiled against his face, biting back. After a few more minutes, they got up to look for cleaning supplies and thankfully found some in a drawer attached to one of the tables by the couches. As Alex cleaned himself, Jason searched the other drawers and found a jar of oily paste that had some sort of honey odor to it. He figured it for massage purposes, then had an idea.

"Time for a massage," he said, waving it at Alex and gesturing at the bed. Alex laid face down, practically purring as Jason proceeded to massage the stuff into his skin, including over his asshole. He chuckled and groaned, making Jason slap his ass.

"What's funny?"

"This drug is scary," he said and turned over to show him.

Jason sighed and pointed at his own erection, which caused them both to snigger, then eventually fall into fits of giggling. Alex kept giggling periodically as he massaged the paste into Jason's body, and as he rubbed it onto and into his ass, he bent over Jason's back and whispered, "I want you to fuck me."

Jason turned over, then wrapped his legs around Alex's hips, thrusting up suggestively. "After me."

"No, me first. Only fair."

Jason sighed dramatically and turned them over again, kissing Alex soundly into the soft mattress. When he pulled away and sighed, gazing into Alex's face, he caught the hesitant look in his lover's darkening eyes. "What's wrong?"

Through the lust-thick haze of the drug, Alex felt a little clarity reach his brain, allowing fear to enter his thoughts. "What do you think we'll get tomorrow?"

Jason thought about it, chewing at his lip. "This is Baal we're talking about, so probably pain."

"Do you think he's giving Daniel and Jack the same thing he gave us?"

Jason hadn't wanted to think about it, but he nodded. "I'm quite certain he is, and probably more. I think they're the ones he wanted. We were dragged in."

"But the beam hit you, too, Jason. I was dragged in when I went for you."

Jason shrugged. "Perhaps he meant to send out several beams to look for them and one hit me. When that Jaffa beamed them up, we went up with them." Lust began to take over his mind again, so Jason hurried his thoughts. "I'm glad, Alex. I'd be going crazy, otherwise."

"I know, me, too."

"Besides," Jason added, rubbing against him, nuzzling his face. "We can take advantage of this."

Alex closed his eyes and groaned. The sound made Jason kiss him hard, and breaking off to breathe, he whispered, "If I could numb you from the pain he'll cause, I would."

Alex opened his eyes, then bit Jason's chin. "Unfortunately, the only way numbness can occur is while pain is being inflicted."

"There is another way," Jason told him, then twisted one of Alex's nipples, and with his other hand, reached down and pinched the inside of a thigh. Alex batted at his hands, both startled and aroused, and Jason grabbed them and pressed them into the mattress. "Stopping me isn't going to work. One way to numb pain is to get you used to it. So... why don't we practice," and with emphasis, he let go of one hand and reached between them to tug on Alex's pubes.

"Ow!" Alex protested and rolled them over, delivering several hard bites to Jason's shoulder knots.

"At this rate," Jason breathed, pupils dilating quickly as he grabbed Alex's head in both hands, "we're going to develop a fetish."

"Not a bad thing then," Alex answered as he wriggled down Jason's warm body to indulge himself on a nipple. Jason's yell of surprise and subsequent pulling at his hair only encouraged him.

Whether they remembered or not, they were being watched by Baal's Loh'tar, and the man once again touched the image of Alex on his holographic screen. "Soon."

**…**

 

"Jack," Daniel protested, trying to pull his lover back up for yet another soul-rendering kiss, the last one nearly getting his lover positioned for entry. Except Jack wasn't cooperating. "Get your ass back up here."

"Not yet," Jack murmured between thigh and groin before taking the head of Daniel's cock back into his mouth, where it had been, off and on, for the last half hour.

Daniel laughed, with a lot of impatience coloring it, as he tugged a little harder on Jack's shoulders, not allowing his lover to do what he wanted without complaint. "I can appreciate taking advantage of this drug, but you're way too pre-occupi...i..." The word faded with a sharp inhalation and Daniel's fingers lost their pulling strength just as Jack's mouth gained his. "Jack, dammit."

Jack laughed around his victory and Daniel's response was another growl. While the drug made it so easy to spoil each other and themselves, Daniel had had enough with the foreplay and needed Jack inside him. He wanted to feel that hot, hard cock, and the weight behind it as Jack fucked him stupid. It wouldn't have been that far from the truth, Daniel thought, since his brain no longer resided above his shoulders.

"Dammit," he growled, and rolled over, annoyed that Jack went with it, keeping his cock contained inside his mouth.

"Taste too good," Jack told him as he mouthed the shaft and went for his balls, taking first one, then the other, into his mouth.

Daniel groaned and pushed up on his hands, locking his elbows and spreading his legs as wide as he could get them so that the center weight of him would either push Jack into the bed for a rather unpleasant blow job, or a final hint that he wanted, _needed_ to be fucked.

Jack chuckled, the sound oddly echoing in the room with a joined resonance, as he turned over and licked a stripe up the back of Daniel's balls and into the crack of his ass. The point of his tongue sought out the puckered opening and Daniel inhaled with pleasure as that wet muscle circled and pushed, but didn't enter. "Like that?" Jack asked, teasing his lover.

Daniel dropped his head, chin to his chest, groaning again. "What do you think, dammit?"

Jack suddenly crawled up over Daniel's back, grabbing his wrists and forcing Daniel to fall face down onto the bed. He held his wrists together over both their heads and rested his weight against Daniel; hips lined up, cock breaching the cleft with more teasing.

"Please," Daniel said into the mattress, voice muffled.

Again, Jack chuckled, and again, his voice echoed with an odd resonance.

It was then that they realized they weren't alone, and that the accompanying chuckle belonged to Baal.

Resting one elbow on the bed, Jack, with Daniel, turned slightly to look behind them, and found Baal, leaning against the wall, nude, arms crossed over his chest, holding a small, black object in his right hand.

Sighted, Baal smirked at them, straightened and walked toward them, stopping at the right-hand bedtable to open its single drawer. "You two are immensely entertaining, please continue."

Daniel dropped his face to the bed and Jack dropped his into the crook of Daniel's neck. Both of them groaned. Distracted by the feel of Jack's breath on his skin, the weight of his body and the feel of his cock, Daniel flexed the muscles of his ass in a blatant tease.

"Ignore him," Jack growled into his ear, making Daniel shiver. He grinned, thinking of things to do to him--even with Baal's presence. Then the exhibitionist part of Jack entered his thoughts, whispering, _Do it, brag, get off on Baal watching what he can't ever have._

Jack knew this wasn't normal--that he wouldn't be having these thoughts--hell, having sex at all--if it weren't for the drug. But he _was_ drugged, and that drug's effectiveness was increasing while his rational, logical brain was retreating, giving in. Jack had to come up with a plan before that happened. He had to adapt and take control of the situation in the best way possible.

Physically, Baal had them over a barrel, but mentally, there was no way that Jack would submit. The drug was making it difficult to think with anything but his hormones, so he should take advantage of that. Use it. Perhaps gain control in other ways, using other methods he would never have considered before. Besides, he didn't exactly have a lot of options and was rapidly coming close to not giving a shit.

Case in point was his flexing his ass cheeks and thrusting his hips to tease Daniel--but he didn't do it for Daniel. He did it to tease and goad Baal. A part of him knew this was dangerous, that Baal very likely intended to fuck them, but Jack found himself torn between fighting that part and encouraging it.

He'd regret it later, he knew that much. If only he could--

"Such a nice body," Baal rumbled, passing his hand possessively over Jack's ass and up his back.

"Yeah, and it's mine so hands off," Daniel said from underneath and purposely gave Baal a challenging look.

"Daniel, now may not be the time for baiting the snake," Jack warned as hairs rose and goosebumps formed over his skin. He _knew_ he shouldn't have liked that touch, but his dick said otherwise.

Daniel had felt Jack's cock twitch against his ass, and even though his body had reacted appropriately to it, Daniel knew it wasn't his ass that had caused it but the touch of Baal's hand. Given the effects of that damned drug and Baal's intentions, Daniel needed to find ways to distract his lover--despite his own willingness to go along. He still wanted to be fucked, and he realized he didn't mind Baal watching.

But he felt a streak of possessiveness running through him and knew that Baal had no intention of simply watching. Part of him wanted it and the fact that he wanted to bait Baal seemed to confirm it. Confronting or daring the snake would make him act. An increasingly small part of Daniel told him that was a bad thing to want to happen. He found himself ignoring it.

"Jack, it's exactly the time," he said, and kept his challenging look on Baal. He really--really--wanted to reach underneath and stroke himself, blatantly dare Baal to do something, but there was no telling how Baal would react to that.

What Baal did do was lose most of his smile. Inside, however, he was enjoying himself immensely. Both these men, despite the drug, remained argumentative and insolent. Sex with the others had been but a warm up, to see how these humans reacted to it. Now that he knew, Baal was ready.

With a wicked grin, and one that held a threat behind it, Baal stepped to the foot of the bed. "It is time for me to play and you to participate. Daniel Jackson, you will move and place yourself here."

Jack rolled off Daniel and onto his knees, trying to think of some way to stop what would happen. When Daniel started to move, he placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Why?" he asked Baal.

Baal held up the teardrop-shaped remote in his hands. "You can do as I tell you willingly, or I will force you."

Daniel's curious mind interfered with common sense, making his decision for him. "Force me then."

"And me," Jack agreed.

Baal knew they'd react this way. It was such a pleasing thing to witness their refusals, when soon, they would not be able to refuse anything. He pressed a button and the network of bars making up the canopy overhead began to lower. A foot from Jack's head, they stopped and Baal aimed the point of the remote at Jack's left wrist and held down another button.

Jack felt the metal cuff vibrate slightly as it hummed and as Baal raised the point of his remote toward the canopy of bars overhead, Jack's wrist followed. Like a powerful magnet, Jack's arm raised, his body going with it, and he couldn't keep his wrist from locking onto the horizontal bar directly over his head. His right wrist quickly followed and he was now restrained.

Baal pointed the remote at Daniel, then at the bar over the foot of the bed. "Kneel there, face Jack, and raise your wrists to the bar." When Daniel hesitated, he pointed the device at his wrist. "Very well."

Daniel quickly walked on his knees as his left wrist was _pulled_ to the bar resting over the foot of bed. His right wrist followed, just as Jack's had, and he tried to balance himself at the foot of the bed, his feet dangling over the edge. He met Jack's gaze, and quick flit of their eyes gave them an interesting revelation. Both of them were still very much erect. Under other circumstances, they wouldn't have been.

Daniel hoped their aroused state was due to the drug; the excitement and fear Baal generated could be part of that arousal. He knew that with their inhibitions eliminated and their hormones cranked up, whatever happened, they... wouldn't hate. Not until later, anyway. He sighed deeply, his gaze on Jack's telling him exactly what he was thinking. Jack closed his eyes briefly and nodded.

"I know," he said.

"Then whatever happens..." Daniel began.

"Happens," Jack told him. "And it's okay. We'll deal with the ramifications later."

Baal made a snort of amusement as he walked across the room and retrieved something from a table drawer. "You two are most highly amusing. Fighting that which is inevitable, dismissing your own needs and wants. You Tau'ri live extremely restrictive lives. I think that, for now, I will amuse myself in trying to eliminate that restriction."

"I think I'll just keep my restrictions to you, thanks," Jack said, eyes on Daniel, suddenly hornier than he had been now that Daniel was out of reach.

Daniel looked back at him, grinning, eyes filled with promised mischief. When Baal returned, Daniel didn't lose the mischief in his eyes, and noted how Jack stared back at him in a decidedly different way. He thrust his hips, making his dick swing, and flicked his eyes quickly over Baal's body before giving Jack that 'anything goes' look. Jack's eyes widened and he shook his head, but Daniel widened his eyes in return, this time saying aloud, "It'll happen anyway. Go with it."

"Yeah, but he's not interested in you," Jack said back.

"Why do you assume this?" Baal asked, stopping next to the bed and making a loud snapping of the object in his hands. It was a long, 6-inch wide leather paddle.

"Oh shit," Jack breathed just as Baal got onto the bed, knelt behind him and reached around with both hands to slid the leather across Jack's abdomen.

Jack jumped slightly. "Nice toy," he quipped, trying to slow down his breathing.

"You've done this before," Baal stated, and ran the leather strip between Jack's legs, then over his ass and back.

"What gave you that idea?" Jack asked, eyes still on Daniel, whose eyes flicked back and forth between Jack's and the strap.

"Body language," Baal replied as he moved back, raised his arm, saw Daniel's eyes widen, and smiled as the flexible paddle came down over Jack's ass. The strength used behind the hit was minimal, and the sting it left was mild, but the sound made both Jack and Daniel jump.

Baal smiled.

The next one across Jack's ass was the same, and Jack's eyes started to close.

"Look at me," Daniel told him softly.

Jack looked up just as the third one came down and seeing Daniel's arousal from it made him harder. He knew what Daniel wanted to do, was trying to do: take advantage from Baal, turn their abduction into something they could use, even for the dark fantasies later. It wasn't exactly normal, but neither was the situation.

When the fourth strapping came down, this one just a bit harder, Jack hissed as pre-come started to wet the head of his cock. Baal stopped and pressed against him, mouth behind his ear.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"If you're trying to make it hurt, you'll have to do better than that," Jack replied. What Baal had done was no more than the hits Daniel or Jason had used on him. Jack tried to tell himself that the arousal he felt from the stinging was because of the strap and because of the drug. It had nothing whatsoever to do with Baal.

Except it did and they both knew it.

Then Baal did the unexpected; he stopped, tossing the strap on the bed between the men and got off the bed. Without getting dressed, he pressed a button to open the main door and walked out. Leaving it open.

Daniel shared the look of surprise with Jack, but his surprise soon melted away, forgotten, the longer he looked at his lover. Bringing his feet to the bed, he stuck out one leg and tried to touch his lover. Jack groaned hungrily as Daniel's foot moved up between his legs, the top of his foot brushing his balls.

"I need to touch you," Daniel whispered, voice filled with need.

Jack spread his knees and brought his feet to the bed in front of him, a type of sitting position designed to get more of Daniel's touch as well as return the favor. It took a bit of excruciatingly fun effort, but they found the right balance while caressing each other's cocks with the soles of their feet.

"Can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?" Baal asked, startling them as he walked up to the side of the bed. He stood there, proudly displaying his _full_ erection, shiny with lube, getting their attention. In his right hand was another device, this one silver and slender with a pointed tip, and he held it out in front of them before stepping behind Daniel and grabbing him from behind. His left hand came round to grasp his chin and hold his head up at an angle, exposing his throat.

"Don't!" Jack yelled as Baal pressed the tip of the device against Daniel's throat and Daniel's eyes widened with alarm.

Baal paused, not injecting the substance into Daniel quite yet, and smiled wickedly at Jack. "I had no idea the two of you were actually lovers. I made assumptions, but that was only to goad you. Now to see that it is true... well, I can't tell you how pleased this makes me."

"Stop," Daniel whispered, eyes still on Jack.

"Why?" Baal spoke against his ear.

"I want him," Daniel replied, and god, he did. More than ever.

Baal chuckled against his neck and felt Daniel try to pull away, even under the influence of the drug. This would never do. And it was becoming tedious. He wanted them compliant, even as their minds rebelled. "You're not here to get what you want, but to give me what _I_ want," and he pressed the point of the device into Daniel's skin, injecting a purer form of the drug straight into his bloodstream.

Daniel's legs lost their strength and Baal reached over and pulled them back until Daniel was standing on the floor, upper body slightly bent over due to the placement of the bar overhead. With the other remote device, Baal moved the bar backward until Daniel stood perfectly vertical.

"How do you feel?" Baal asked as he yanked Daniel's head back by his hair.

Daniel knew what was going on, as much as before, but his will to resist his own hormones was lost. His judgment was gone. He still felt a bit of panic, however, seeing Baal's face over his, and whispered, "Jack... I want... Jack."

"When I have had him," Baal promised, "but first, I believe I'll whet my appetite on you." He kissed him then, deeply, and Daniel moaned repeatedly, fingers flexing to grab at nothing, as Baal breached his ass, filling him slowly with his cock. Baal moaned in return, indulging himself in the pleasure of such a tight, hot ass. He could only imagine how Jack would feel.

He opened his eyes, hearing the objections from Jack, and pulled his lips from Daniel's, licking over them, teasing Jack with horrifying accuracy. He smiled at the look in Jack's eyes, then dove into Daniel's mouth again, just as his remote was aimed overhead and pressed. Daniel's wrists were released and he fell forward, Baal on top of him, cock plunging deeper as a result of the weight.

"Yes," Daniel yelled into the bed, spreading his legs and gripping the bedcovers. He was nearly as gratified to have a cock up his ass as much as he was now able to participate, freed from the restraints; to grab at the bed, spread his legs, raise his ass. He felt Baal's body move in between his legs, pushing him further onto the bed, then hands grabbed his hips with bruising precision and Baal began to fuck him.

Hard, fast, and when Daniel found Jack's knees and thighs, a powerful pleasure ripped through his body. He grabbed on, hands holding onto the backs of his thighs as he eagerly took the pounding. "Jack!" he whispered, and Jack whispered back, "Come for me." That was all Daniel needed as he let out a long, thin moan and came all over bed, shaking as the passion moved through him.

Baal growled with frustration, knowing that if he stayed inside Daniel, he'd come. With obvious reluctance, he pulled free, and letting out a deep sigh, said to Jack, "I can see why you took him as your mate."

Daniel groaned into bed, mumbling something, and Jack couldn't help but smile. Even drugged, he was argumentative.

Rudely, Baal rolled Daniel aside as he moved up the bed on his knees, picking up the injector as he came toward Jack. "It's our time now," he said, grabbing Jack by his hair and pushing his head back exposing his throat. Before Jack could do or say a thing, he was injected.

Like Daniel, all thoughts of resistance melted away, and when Baal brought their mouths together for a long, passionate kiss, he went willingly, wanting more. There was a hum and Jack felt his arms release. They ached from the restraint but he ignored it as he was pushed onto his back, his own hands seeking out Baal's hair and body. Baal laughed into his mouth as his hands grabbed the back of his knees and pushed them up, past Jack's shoulders, then plunged his cock into his ass.

He was so hard, Jack thought, as his ass was filled; so good, as Baal began to fuck him. "Now you are mine," Baal threatened as he held Jack's head back by his hair, reaching between them to play with his nipples, twisting the nubs, making Jack gasp.

"Say it," Baal whispered as he watched Jack's face, felt his body respond. Jack annoyed him by whispering, "Mine," so Baal angled his hips and thrust ruthlessly, slapping hard against his ass.

Below them, Daniel stirred, coming round from his orgasm, feeling his body thrumming with continued arousal. Looking up, he froze, arousal climbing with a sudden combined possessiveness. Baal was fucking Jack and like himself, Jack was liking it. Daniel loved the sounds his lover made, and equally loved the sounds coming from Baal, but the way the man was fucking his lover was one of ownership and Daniel couldn't have that.

He smiled, staring at Baal's ass, and thought, fine, if Baal wants sex with them, to own them, make them give him what he wanted, then that's exactly what would happen.

With a slight alteration. Daniel crawled up, moving quickly. By the time he reached Baal's body, he'd used spit and leftover come to slick himself. Arousal and need took hold of him and as he laid over Baal and thrust into him, he whispered, "And now you are mine."

Baal cried out, "No!" and started to pull away but Jack grabbed him under his arms, holding the man against him as Daniel breached their captor's ass.

"Yes, Daniel!" he cried out, thrusting up hard, watching Baal's face transform from possessiveness to raptured submission as both he and Daniel combined their movements to fuck the hell out of him.

Their rhythm matched easily and they kept going, giving Baal exactly what he wanted whether he knew it or not. And the way he reacted to the double fucking told both Jack and Daniel that it was indeed what he wanted. When he came, he roared, resonating voice vibrating their ear drums. The sound made Jack come as well but Daniel kept going, pushing Baal down, his weight into Jack, and with a snarl, slammed into his ass and came.

Finished, he found himself pushed abruptly out of Baal and thrown to the side as Baal rolled away from both men and sat up, braced by his locked elbows. His expression was both aroused and thunderous.

"How dare you," he started, but the sated and smug expressions on both men told Baal that neither of them were afraid of him--but also in no position to do anything but have sex. Baal began to relax. It'd been a while since he'd allowed anyone to fuck him. Not even his Loh'tar had had the honor. For Daniel to have taken it upon himself to do it... Baal realized that he'd been in error. Jack hadn't taken Daniel as his mate. Daniel had taken Jack. How marvelous.

Grabbing Daniel's ankle closest to him, he began to pull Daniel onto his stomach, intending to fuck him again once he was hard, when an intercom unit turned on and Kassan's voice spoke into the room.

"My lord, you wished to be informed if the situation on Junai changed."

Baal growled, and sent a warning look to Daniel and Jack. The smirks on their faces disappeared, taking the threatening look seriously. The fun was over, despite how their bodies felt.

Baal cursed in Goa'uld as he rolled off the bed and onto his feet. "Take these two and place them with the others. Restrained. Inject the other two with the pure drug, then leave them for C... my Loh'tar."

Grabbing his coat, Baal shrugged it on and left the room without another look back.

Left alone, Jack moved over Daniel and nuzzled him, chuckling. "I loved that look on your face as you fucked him."

"Did you?" Daniel replied, his tone teasing.

"I want that look on me," Jack replied, then kissed Daniel into the mattress.

**…**

 

Jack and Daniel met up with Jason and Alex in another room, and before Jason could ask, Jack said, "You guys alright?"

"Within reason," Jason answered, and Alex shrugged and jogged his brows at his still naked state, and somehow felt comforted, if a little embarrassed, that Jack and Daniel were naked as well.

"Over there," the guard pointed and the four men were escorted to the two vertical poles that had first held him and Daniel, except those poles now framed two long horizontal bars. One didn't wait and grabbed Jack's left wrist, then his right, 'locking' his cuff restraints to the bar a foot over his head. His ankles were next, pinning them to a bar behind where he stood, and following suit were Daniel, Jason, and Alex.

Without another word, the guards turned and left the room.

"Well, thanks for stopping by," Jack called after them. "Assholes," he muttered, then asked sarcastically, "So, what's new?"

Jason snorted. "Sex and drugs and no rock and roll. You?"

"Oh lots of the same," Daniel answered.

Jason sighed heavily. "Tell me, is it even _remotely_ likely that this activity will remain the same till he releases us, providing he was telling the truth?"

"I don't have a clue, but he _was_ telling the truth," Daniel answered. "The thing I think we need to do is get him to let us go earlier than he'd planned."

"Fighting obviously won't work," Jack answered. "He likes that sort of thing."

"True," Daniel answered. "Which is why I think we need to give in."

"Daniel, we've been doing that already," Jack replied.

"Not overtly."

Daniel was met by silence, then got a groan from Jack.

"Right," Jack muttered, hating the idea, but Daniel was right.

Alex wasn't so sure. "That doesn't guarantee anything. If we bore him by acquiescing without use of the drug, it may make him do something else that would get us rebelling again, and god only knows what that could be. So far it hasn't been... well, sorry, but it hasn't been that bad. Not with us, anyway," and he gave Daniel and Jack a querying look. "Was it?"

"No," Jack answered after a minute, occasionally glancing at Daniel with an undeniably smug grin on his face. He shouldn't feel it, he knew, but they'd both gotten one over on Baal and they deserved to feel good about it, even if it was only for a little while. Before the guilt set in.

Daniel then described, without going into too much detail, what had happened, letting himself be interrupted by Jason for 'detail' comparison, until Daniel got to the part about him fucking Baal.

"Shit," Alex grumbled.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Figures you get to put one over on him," Alex replied with a sigh, and he yanked at his bonds a few times, as if in anger or panic.

"Shhh hey, hey," Jason said soothingly. "It'll be fine. We'll get out of this."

"Yeah, one can only hope," Alex told him.

Jason looked at him, wishing he was close enough to touch him, with any body part, and reassure him somehow. Alex wasn't upset... exactly. He was simply embarrassed and ashamed to have been made to do things he would normally have done only with a partner of his choosing. That he'd gotten off on Baal wasn't too much of a surprise because if they were honest, Alex was still like a kid in a candy store when it came to gay sex. He really hadn't had all that many partners.

"It'll be fine," Jason whispered. He looked up and flexed and twisted his wrists as Alex had done. "Anyone have any suggestions as to what happens next?"

"What could happen... instead," Alex said, sounding hesitant, "is something far worse than the enforced sex. Something more brutalizing, like rape. And while technically, we've had that already... it just hasn't seemed like it and..." Alex paused, waiting for an argument, and receiving none, finished. "What I mean is, he could start watching instead of participating, sending in one--or more--of his Jaffa. You've seen how some of them look at us. If they had the go-ahead, I'm quite certain that they would use us _without_ the drug."

Jason grimaced. "Agreed. We look like dessert to some of them."

"Unfortunately," Daniel sighed, "you're sort of right, Alex. Baal's leaving for a while and plans to send in his Loh'tar while he's gone. He said so to his First Prime which is why we're back together, I think. Giving in _is_ the only option I can see right now, but now we have to add the Loh'tar to that option. I don't think, Alex, that we'll be fodder for the Jaffa. Baal's too possessive. He'll keep us for himself, or his Loh'tar."

"The same one as before?" Jason asked, alarmed, remembering Daniel's dreams about the Loh'tar he'd met on the station.

"God, I hope not," Daniel replied. "In other words, I'm willing to having sex with him as well as with each other in front of him as long as that other one isn't involved. After all, the sex... well..."

"Wasn't _that_ bad," Jack finished, wishing he didn't agree, but bizarre as things were, it wasn't that unreasonable. Later on... well, feelings would be dealt with.

As the four of them mulled over the idea, a tiny breeze whispered from somewhere, gliding over Jack's ass, making goosebumps rise.

"Would help if we could at least have our clothes back," he muttered. "Getting cold here."

Jason grinned and considered saying something sarcastic about the cold to get Jack's mind off things, but he was stopped when the large doors at the opposite end of the room hissed open.

Baal entered, wearing his black frock coat and trousers, and approached them, hands behind his back. He looked them over with possessive pride, then licked his lips. The action made the four men in front of him flinch.

"As you know, I have to leave for a short time," Baal told them.

"We'll miss you," Jack shot back.

"I won't be gone long," Baal said, taking a step to his right to face Jack directly.

Jack ground his back teeth. "Don'tcha think this is getting a little old?"

"What would that be?" Baal asked, stepping closer.

"This game playing? When are you going to let us go?"

"When I have grown bored with you, of course," Baal replied, as if Jack couldn't figure that out.

"Of course," Jack answered, rolling his eyes.

"So we'll be left alone? How marvelous," Daniel said with as much sarcasm as he could, a smirk echoing the words. It faded somewhat when Baal smirked back.

"You already know you will not be left alone. I am leaving you in the capable hands of my Loh'tar."

"Oh rapture," Jack remarked, affecting boredom.

Stepping in front of Daniel, Baal smiled at the grimace on his face. "You believe it is the same Loh'tar as the one you'd met on the space station. He was, and is, my human Loh'tar. But I have a more trusted servant, one who used to be a Tok'ra but has reacquainted himself with the Goa'uld side of his nature."

"There's a surprise," Jack muttered.

Daniel tried not to feel sick at the revelation of this information as anger reaffirmed itself within him, making him detest his earlier actions, drug-induced or not. "You mean you killed him and resurrected him several times till he became what you wanted."

Baal suddenly grabbed Daniel by his chin, his grip strong. "He came to me as is, Daniel. I don't need to resort to such tediously dull methods, as well you know. I prefer my slaves to retain their minds and hearts..." He leaned in, then kissed Daniel's mouth quickly, like a peck on the cheek. "And still bend their will to mine."

"Or yours to mine," Daniel interjected quickly, reminding Baal how damn much he liked being fucked by a lowly Tau'ri. Baal smiled, so he either liked the counteraction or ignored it, Daniel couldn't tell.

"I am not fooled by his loyalty," Baal went on. "He serves me because I am his chosen and he is mine." He paused and ran a hand over Daniel's ass. "As you all are."

"As you are," Daniel baited back, pulling from Baal's grip.

"But alas," Jack informed him, "we'd have become yours through willingness. Haven't you learned that yet?"

Baal smiled at him, touching Jack's thigh. "But you already have. The drug simply released your inhibitions." He leaned in and spoke against Jack's mouth, as if daring him to bite him. "It did _nothing_ else. And I will explain this in further detail when I return."

"Oh, I'm counting the minutes as we speak," Jack quickly followed.

"Seconds, actually," Daniel added. "They'll seem like hours. Don't get yourself... killed... or anything."

Baal reached down and with both hands, palmed Jack and Daniel's balls, then let them go and stepped away, bringing his hands to his face. He inhaled deeply, saying, "Baited indeed," then turned away, chuckling as he strode across the room and through the door.

"God, I want to kick the shit out of him," Daniel hissed, wishing away the feel of Baal's hand.

"That snake certainly loves his entrances and exits," Jack added as he yanked at his own wrists. "By the way, Daniel, have any Tok'ra gone missing?"

Daniel shook his head. "I haven't heard anything, but then, they don't tell us anything."

"True, but thought I'd ask anyway in case Jacob dropped any comments around you last time he visited."

Daniel shook his head. "I didn't even think to ask, but I will when we get home. Though, when you think about it, that's probably the whole point, since Baal's letting us go."

"Did you guys notice his speech?" Alex suddenly asked, and when they gave him puzzled looks, he explained, "Baal said 'don't' instead of 'do not'. He used a contraction. If he didn't learn that from the Tok'ra, then he has spies on Earth."

After a moment of silence while they chewed on that, Jack started to answer him but his words were cut off by the sound of bootheels clicking on the marble floor. A few seconds later, a cloaked figure entered the room and closed the door. His head was covered by a pointed hood pulled over his face and he made no effort to show himself as he approached them.

"Damn, it's the grim reaper," Jack muttered, feeling a bit worried, and wondering who it was who felt the need to hide under the cloak. And if this was a Tok'ra, was it therefore someone they knew? Any answer wasn't going to be good.

"I'll release you in a moment," the Loh'tar replied, using his Goa'uld voice. "But first, I think I'll look you over first."

"Well that answers the contraction question," Alex commented.

Daniel nodded, then asked, "Haven't you seen us already? We have to be under surveillance."

"That's true," the man said, "but it's hardly the same as personal interaction, now is it?" He abruptly opened his robe, threw back his hood, and tossed it to the floor. He wore clothing similar in design to Baal's, only he wore a simple high-collared vest with trousers and boots, with nothing too elaborately embroidered for a slave.

His face, however, is what drew the men's attention.

"Sonofabitch," Jack said before he could have stopped himself, which he didn't. In fact, a few more cuss words came to mind. Daniel and Alex whispered similar but Jason wasn't in awe and he was far from shocked. All he felt was a sudden dread combined with nausea.

"Jason," Daniel whispered. "He's you."

"No," Jason countered, dismissing the obvious differences of shoulder-length hair and a trim goatee and mustache. There was a darkness behind the eyes. "Guys, that ain't another me."

The Loh'tar stepped closer, using his human voice. "My name is Jalen and my symbiote is Camulus. Jason is quite right." Suddenly the eyes flashed and Camulus said, "Jalen is not him."

And it seemed to Jason that he could see _both_ of them smile.

 

 

TBC in Trilogy 2


End file.
